Shattering the Illusion
by Rage Addiction
Summary: A Story of a different, more down to Earth, more intelligent, charming, cunning Naruto goes into the world. A Naruto who's a prodigy in Genjutsu and doesn't have any master plans. Not the usual Cliche of being the darkest guy trying to kill everyone, and not the opposite where he's almost annoyingly and impossibly good...he just, goes with the flow. NarutoxHarem
1. Chapter 1

I don't own anything in this story

In the middle of a day, just before noon, the sun was bearing the over on the large village of Konohagakure. A young teen was leaning back in a chair, sitting in front of a small restaurant, on a stool.

The teen seemed to be around fourteen maybe fifteen years old, being around five feet tall. It seemed to be a pretty average height for someone his age. He was skinny and had fair skin, along with messy blond hair, which seemed to emphasize his dark-blue eyes.

He wore a black shirt with orange 'V' shaped stripped pattern along it. He also wore blue pants and grey shoes.

Naruto leaned back and glanced up, as he casually at his ramen. While he ate he hummed to himself with a cocky smirk on his face. Something that was pretty normal, since he was a teenager.

"Naruto!" A male voice yelled, causing the blond to close his eyes and sighed, before he smiled in a very playful manner.

"Oh, Iruka…" Naruto said, as he turned and looked at the Chuunin. "…Sup?" He asked.

"What the hell are you doing during class time!?" Iruka yelled, causing Naruto to blink a few times as he glanced down at the ramen cup in his hand. He glanced around at the small restaurant he was in.

"…I've taken up pottery, can't you tell?" Naruto asked wily, smirking towards the older man.

Iruka formed a tic as he glared at the teen, as his face turned red. "Tomorrow is the Shinobi Academy's graduation exam and you've failed it the last two times! This isn't the time to be skipping class!" He yelled.

"Hey those time limits aren't fair, it should be important that I know the information, not how fast I know it." Naruto replied with some irritation, before it left. "Besides, what if I don't want to be a Ninja, I hear those Samurai are pretty cool…plus they seem to be smarter." He added, giving the Chuunin a shameless smirk.

"Quit being an Idiot and let's go!" Iruka yelled, as he pointed at the blond teen.

"Idiot?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow, before he smirked. "…I'm not the one talking to myself." He added, but Iruka jumped as Naruto's voice came from the street behind him.

Iruka turned around and saw Naruto sitting at the a small Ramen Restaurant, before he glanced back and saw there was a window next to him with the blond teen's reflection in it. "Damn it, Naruto! Quit doing that!" He yelled.

"Sorry, Iruka…" Naruto said with a wily smile, showing that he really wasn't. "…It's just so hard to stop doing what so easy to do." He replied with a cocky tone in his voice. Iruka's eye twitched, before he smiled darkly and pulled out rope.

A few minutes later, Iruka threw a tied up Naruto into the classroom. Most of the kids in the class looked around two years younger than the blond himself, though they looked at Naruto weirdly.

"Um…Sensei, who's that?" a pink haired, green eyed girl asked curiously.

Iruka gave her a glare, not really in the mood for more jokes today. He looked at Naruto and his eyes went wide, the person that was tied up wasn't the blond teen, it was an old man.

"Geez, Sensei. You really showed me…" Naruto's voice said, as he walked into the class room with his hands in his pockets and his usual wily smirk on his face. "…Tying up a fragile old man and dragging him half-way across the village. I gotta say. You've got my attention now." He added.

Naruto casually walked past the enraged Chuunin and sat down in one of the seats. As he sat down, he leaned back and propped one of his feet against the table in front of him.

He was Naruto Uzumaki, the 'self-proclaimed' genius. A lot of people who actually knew him, liked to call him a The Mentalist or The Trickster. Despite his large Chakra Reserves and his almost abysmal Chakra Control, he was almost impossibly good at Genjutsu.

Like he said about the time limits of the tests not being fair, he knew about a lot of the things, some useless and some invaluable. Even before he joined the Academy, with the life he had. Being an orphan and well…being poor, he had to find a way to survive.

Naruto was one what people would call a Master at Prestidigitation, otherwise known as Sleight of Hand. He's been doing it for years, since he was young. He's done it for almost a large portion of his life, that he always uses it. Even if it's just to mess with people, mostly for the sake of getting people riled up.

When he first joined the Academy, he learned that he hated a lot of things. Learning was easy. He was just too bored to stay still. He learned that his Chakra Control was shit. He learned that he was mediocre if not worse than that in Ninjutsu.

But he learned something else. He learned he was incredibly good in Genjutsu, which suited him just fine. He had no idea why he was so good with Genjutsu. He was baffled as to why, even with his large reserves of Chakra and crappy control, he was incredibly skilled with it. Though he didn't have techniques, it was more instinctual and in his subconscious.

"…Time for a Henge Test! Everyone line up! And transform perfectly into me!" Iruka announced, with the students getting out of their seats.

"Transform perfectly to you? That's kinda pertinacious." Naruto commented wily, as he stood in line. "Why not something more practical and more useful…" He began with a smirk. "…Like that chair over there." He added.

"Shut up! And do the damn Henge!" Iruka yelled, as his formed several tick marks.

"So is that a green-light on the chair, alright then…" Naruto began, as he formed a hand-seal.

"No, idiot!" He announced angrily.

Naruto rolled his eyes and formed a hand-seal, before he was enveloped in a cloud of smoke. "There." He said, as he cloud dissipated, revealing an identical Iruka.

"Finally…Honestly, if you actually did what you were told. You wouldn't be such an idiot." Iruka said, as he rubbed his forehead.

"Well, if I always did what I was told. I would be one of those peons over there." Naruto said uncaringly, as he glanced at the other children, getting glares from them. Iruka sighed in disappointment.

A few hours later, Naruto was walking through the village with a plastic bag in one hand, containing some containers of instant ramen. After a few steps, Naruto bumped into a man, causing the man to fall back.

"Oh?" Naruto sounded, before he reached out and helped the man up.

"Thank…wait…" He said, as he got a better look at Naruto. In an instant his demeanor shifted to a more nervous one, before he quickly walked away from the blond.

"Hmph." Naruto sounded, as he looked forward and smirked as he held up his hand, revealing a wallet, before he put it in his wallet.

"Ah, is that what they teach in school now?" A male voice said, causing Naruto to stop and sigh loudly.

Naruto turned and noticed a teen around his age leaning against a wall, with his arms crossed. He was well-built and a few inches taller than the blond teen, and had pale skin. He had silver-grey hair that was partially slicked back while unkempt at the front and silver-grey eyes. He wore a grey and black two-toned partial-zipped jacket that covered his upper body and similarly colored pants, along with armor on his shoulders, resembling rerebraces. He also wore a large pair of black boots.

"Come on, man. Be a little more enthusiastic when we meet. It's like you don't like me or something." The silver-grey haired teen said with a smirk.

"I don't know, maybe it's because you're a douche, Mercury." Naruto said with a shameless smile, as he walked up towards the silver-grey haired teen.

"Is that any way to talk to your superior, Academy Student?" Mercury questioned.

"Not for long." Naruto replied, referring to the 'Academy Student' comment.

"Oh? You're actually going to try and pass this time? I'm shocked." Mercury said sarcastically, as he pushed himself off the wall.

Naruto rolled his eyes at the teen his age. Mercury was orphan, just like him. Though it was more of a different case, his mother gave him up since she didn't have enough money to support him and his father…well. No one knew who he was. He and Naruto knew each other since they were in dippers.

The blond teen smirked as he looked at Mercury. He knew that Mercury was probably the one person in the entire village who knew him best. They did a lot of things together. They even joined the Academy together. Though when Naruto failed the test the first time, Mercury passed became a Genin.

"Well if I don't actually try this time, I'll never become a shinobi." Naruto said with a shrug, as he glanced at his oldest friend. Despite the fact Mercury dressed and acted like a hipster douchebag, Naruto thought he was cool and a good friend. Mercury had flaws, and Naruto knew he wasn't a saint either and knew he had his own flaws too.

"And why exactly are we becoming Shinobi again?" Mercury questioned, as the two began to walk along a side-walk. "If we want to leave this village, becoming a Nin sorta fucks it up." He said dryly, as he crossed his arms behind the back of his neck.

"It only makes it harder, not impossible." Naruto replied, before he scowled as he glanced down at his stomach and lifted up his shirt, revealing a swirl-like tattoo. "And I believe if I become a Nin I might be able to learn what the hell this thing is supposed to be sealing." He added.

Mercury nodded at that one. "So we're basically everyone's going to see us as a couple of idiots who went on to become Shinobi." He commented, as he looked up. "I just _love_ that plan." He added sarcastically.

"We aren't idiots, or pretending to be them either." Naruto replied with a sigh.

"...I had to be the dead-last!" Mercury said with some anger, before he closed his eyes and relaxed.

Naruto glanced at Mercury, before he smirked. "But you also were able to study and train under…who was it again?" He asked with a smirk.

"Yūgao Uzuki…" Mercury replied with a shrug, as he looked forward. "…An ANBU member, from what I could gather, she was and is incredibly skilled, but is a bit…how you say…" He trailed off, before he smirked. "…Trusting, depressed, vulnerable…" He added.

"Hmph, does this have anything to do with the incidents involving your teammates?" Naruto asked with a wily smile. "It's such a shame, almost every year, around this time. One of your teammates, seem to suddenly get killed off in a mission. I wonder if there's a coincidence." He commented, with a hand in his pocket, while carrying a bag in the other.

"…I know, I just…maybe I'm cursed." Mercury said with a laid-back look on his face, not looking too concerned about it.

Naruto glanced down and then looked forward. He knew it was Mercury who was doing it, sometimes people said the wrong thing to him or even just annoyed him, and he would 'put them in a situation in which they would be killed'. Naruto also knew it was to 'create space' so if he actually passed, he could join his team.

What the blond did was simple, to make sure he got with Mercury's team, he had to make sure almost everything he had was perfectly average. His Ninjutsu was incredibly poor, so he countered it with his Genjutsu. The intelligence and Taijutsu he presented was a perfect average.

Naruto knew what Mercury's team was based around, thanks to his friends information. Mercury was incredibly skilled in Taijutsu, he was very acrobatic and had that involved in his fighting style, and he seemed to be decent in Ninjutsu. From what he knew, there was also another member on his team that was incredibly smart and was really good in Medicine, along with Medical-Ninjutsu.

With his skills in Genjutsu, along with the possibility of learning Kenjutsu, the team would be incredibly well rounded. Having a form of 'Rock, Paper, Scissors' type of coagulation.

"So, this 'Yūgao Uzuki', you said told me she was good with Kenjutsu?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, I was able to get a peek at her training…not too much, but a decent look. Want me to help you through the process?" Mercury questioned, causing Naruto to frown.

"No, this might need a more hands on approach." Naruto admitted, as he looked forward. In their relatively short lifetime together, he and Mercury helped each other out, a lot in fact. For years, Mercury was dedicated on learning out to fight, while he observed the Genin, Chuunin and Jonin training in Taijutsu. He used all that he saw and studied to create his own hybrid fighting style, something he imparted to Naruto.

While Naruto knew he could handle himself in a hand-to-hand fight, he knew he didn't hold a candle to Mercury in just that skill. Of course, with Mercury helping Naruto in Taijutsu, the blond repaid him with teaching him by teaching him how to break out of Genjutsu.

The spark Naruto had for Genjutsu, he couldn't teach it to Mercury. Mostly because Naruto himself didn't know how he did most of it, it just…came to him. He could move his chakra into his fingers and snap them, causing someone to hear things that he did and didn't want them to. He could tap someone on the shoulder and make them feel things that weren't there. He could look someone in the eyes, and have them see mirages and afterimages. It was all instinctual, and he wasn't sure if it could be taught.

And then there was the fact that with Mercury being a Genin, he could get ahold of some documents and books on Fuinjutsu. Naruto seemed to have a knack for it, but he really didn't care for it. All Fuinjutsu could really do was seal objects, living beings, chakra, along with a wide variety of other things within another object.

' _Though…the way I crudely used them, made some interesting things…'_ Naruto thought, as he glanced at Mercury's greaves and then he looked down at his own hands and arms. ' _…Interesting things.'_ He thought to himself.

"If you say so, Bitch." Mercury replied, as he rested his head behind his hands.

"Whatever, Douche." Naruto responded, as the two smirked. "So this teacher you have, is she hot?" He asked shamelessly.

"I don't think you've got what it takes to get with her. And well, she has purple hair." Mercury said with a shake of his head.

"Pfft, I don't care. Seriously, how hot is she?" Naruto asked, only for Mercury to move up ahead.

A few hours later, Naruto was walking to his place alone. He walked up to his apartment door and noticed a man standing in front of his door, with his arms crossed.

"Rent." He said.

"Yeah about that…" Naruto began.

"Rent." He repeated.

Naruto rolled his eyes, before he walked up towards the man. "Of course, yes, I have your money. But you need to…relax first. You're a stressed person. It'll only hurt your body more to keep it up. Just relax." Naruto said in a very calming manner, causing the attendant to visibly relax. "Maybe you should count down, how much is my rent…A two hundred, one hundred ninety-nine, one hundred and ninety-eight…As it goes down and down…one hundred and ninety-seven, one hundred and ninety-six…" He said calmingly, before Naruto noticed the man's eyes glaze over, and waved a hand in front of his face, and then noticed not change.

"You need to calm and relax, you will be paid. In fact you've been paid. You're paid every day, in fact your paid so much you don't need me to pay rent." Naruto said, as he reached out and put a hand on the man's shoulder.

"Why don't you relax, take a walk down to your apartment. Get a nice, cold, refreshing drink. Find a girlfriend or a boyfriend whatever you're into. And when you're done, go to sleep in your bed. When you wake up tomorrow, you'll forget all about this…you'll feel happy, and you'll leave me alone." Naruto finish, before the man blinked a few times and slowly turned around and walked away.

Naruto smiled in a wily manner, as he entered his apartment. ' _I love being me sometimes.'_ He thought.

 **The Next Day**

Naruto was sitting at one of the chairs, in the Academy Classroom. He leaned back in his chair and glanced up. ' _…Hmm…what kind of metals should it have?'_ He thought, before he looked down at the table.

In front of him on the table was a piece of paper, with sketches on it. They were designs for sword, with its specs. It was scaled to be around foot and a half long, just about the size, if not a bit shorter than his arm.

' _Chakra metal might be useful, but they're too expensive and I don't think I could convince them to give it to me for free.'_ Naruto thought with a smirk. ' _Plus, it's pretty fucking useless. I mean, from what I know, Shinobi could just channel their Chakra into regular Kunais and blades.'_ He mused dryly.

Naruto tapped his pencil down a few times, before he smirked. ' _Oh I know, how about some industrial grade Ultra-High Carbon Steel, the stuff that's used to cut stone and hard metals, like steel and metal girders'_ He thought, since mostly only civilians work in the industry, he could 'convince' some of them to make something for him. ' _I bet I could integrate a titanium carbide coating into the outer part of the blade.'_ He mused, as he wrote his ideas down on the paper.

"Pfft…what else." Naruto muttered, as he looked at the drawn sheath. He closed one eye and tilted his head to the side.

He scribbled something over the sheath, right at the tip of it, forming a large 'C' over it, making the sheath look like an umbrella. Naruto glanced at the specs of the sword, before he erased the hilt of the single edge-bladed sword and drew a curved-umbrella handled hilt.

' _Perfect for concealability and misdirection.'_ Naruto mused, as he put more notes next to umbrella-sheath. ' _…I wonder if I can make Fuinjutsu seals that could theoretically absorb kinetic energy from attacks and utilize it in some way…'_ He planned.

"…To graduate you'll have to do the 'Bushin no Jutsu' when you're called come to the next room." Iruka announced to the class.

Naruto glanced up for a moment, before he glanced down at his paper, and then his eyes moved a bit, letting him see his own palms. He noticed the two black tribal-like 'A's that seemed to be tattooed right at the center of his palms, but in actuality they were seals. Something he crudely made and jury-rigged with his limited knowledge in the subject.

After a few minutes, Naruto heard his name called, before he got up and walked into the other room. Naruto stood in front of a table, with Iruka and Mizuki sitting behind it.

"So…do you just want one clone, two, four?" Naruto asked with a shrug.

"Just make a clone!" Iruka said angrily, he just wanted to pass this kid. He seemed to have some ingrained problem with authority.

"You know I remember two years ago, when we had to do the Shunshin to pass, and then last year the Kawarimi. I gotta say. I've made sure I actually mastered them. Now I gotta do the easiest technique you could've done. Pfft, all that work is just…bleh." Naruto complained, as he rolled his eyes.

He lifted his hands up and formed a hand-seal, while looking into Iruka's eyes and then to Mizuki's. Two clones formed next to him, while they didn't leave a shadow, like they weren't solid matter. They weren't semi-transparent like some other clones. They seemed realistic enough to pass as a viable person from a distance or up really close.

"You pass…" Iruka said with a relieved sigh, and picked up a head band and tossed it towards the blond. "…Now get out." He added. Naruto caught the head-band and smiled playfully, as he walked out of the room. "Boruto Namikaze your turn!" Iruka announced, as Naruto walked out of the room.

Naruto turned and bit, as a boy, around two years younger than him walked by, with the two sharing a glance. The boy had bright blonde hair, contrast to Naruto's darker blond. He had bright blue eyes, especially compared to Naruto's dark-blue ones. He had whisker markings on his each of his cheeks and had a nervous look on his face.

"How is it in there?" Boruto asked.

Naruto smirked. "Eh, it was grueling." He said, as he walked off.

' _What a weird kid.'_ Naruto and Boruto thought at the same time, as they went about their business.

A few hours later, Naruto was sitting on a ceiling and he reached up to the side of his head and pushed a bit, cracking his neck.

"Hey there, Naruto." A male voice said, causing Naruto to glance to his side and saw Mizuki standing behind him.

"…Sup?" Naruto questioned, as he glanced at the Chuunin.

"From your scores, you have almost an average grade…Damn, with some…incentive, I'm sure the Hokage you get you up to the top scores in class." Mizuki said.

"Oh?" Naruto sounded, thought he really didn't care.

"I know of a secret test, that'll get you to the top of the class. And might even get you to a Chuunin." Mizuki said, as he smirked with an undertone of deceit.

"You don't say, the sun's a bit bright, don't you think?" Naruto asked randomly, as he looked at the teacher.

"Uh, yeah." Mizuki replied.

Unknown to him, Naruto just asked him the random question to get an easy honest answer out of him. By judging the tone in his voice tone, facial movements, eyes, Naruto was able to deduce that Mizuki was lying about the test, by comparing the genuine honest answer of the sun being bright, to the statement about the test.

Naruto looked up at the sky, before he sighed and stood up. He turned and looked at Mizuki and put a hand on his shoulder. "You're looking a bit stressed, why don't you relax?" He asked, as he subconsciously molded Chakra in his vocal cords, pupils and his hand, causing Mizuki to slowly relax. "…You're looking a bit pale, let's sit in the sun. relax, let the feeling of those sun rays enter your skin…as you feel the heat lightly bath your arms and face, you feel a tingling…you let the tingling move through your body, into your mind…into your chest and it feels wonderful…" Naruto said calmly and smirked, noticing the glazed look in the Chunnin's eyes. "…You feel that warm tingling move down, to your stomach, and your feel tired, but you won't sleep…you feel that tingling going lower and lower, and once it reaches your feet, you'll be entirely relaxed." He said, before Mizuki almost fell, only for Naruto to catch him and sit him down.

The Chuunin sat with barely open eyes, as his head bobbed a bit, like he was about to fall asleep. "Close your eyes now, you're safe and relaxed, just listen to my voice and answer me truthfully…" Naruto said calmly, as he smirked wily.

Shinobi were resistant to torture, mental intrusion and mental manipulation, but it would seem they weren't trained for mental suggestion or Neuro-Linguistic Programming, or better known as hypnosis.

"…Now tell me, what you were planning." Naruto instructed to the hypnotized Shinobi.

* * *

 **Here's a new story by myself obviously. I've read a lot of Naruto Fan-fic, and well, I've realized that a lot of them are strikingly similar to each other. And i wanted to write a story that was different, well as different as I could get.  
**

 **This Naruto is going to be very different. He's not going to be a saint who's almost impossibly and annoyingly good, and he's not going to be the fucking anti-Christ where he kills people for shits and giggles.**

 **He's just going to be a guy, with power and a few questions. He's going to be playful and cocky to most people he meets, with a tendency to ignore and disregard authority. He'll be generally apathetic about politics, his village and the countries in general.**

 **He'll be like a mixture of Naruto, Neo(RWBY), Roman(RWBY), Cinder(RWBY), Patrick Jane(The Mentalist), Felix(Red vs Blue) and Gregory House(House) That's basically his character archetype so to speak. And for those of you that say 'I'm ruining Naruto's Character' 'I've destroyed the boy that we all know and love'...news flash, that's kinda the point.**

 **As for the paring, which I'm sure some will ask, it's hard to say. I tried to think of girls that would make sense with his personality and what not, along with my plans for the story. For now it's Naruto x Yamkumo Kuruma x Female Garra x Kurostchi x Mei x(a mystery lady), Whooo spooky.**

 **Anyway I'd like feed back on the story. Though you really don't have to, because I'd update it regardless.**


	2. Chapter 2

_I don't own anything_

On top of the Hokage building, sat Naruto with an old man working a camera. "Okay, what about this one…" Naruto said, as he sucked his cheeks in a bit, pursed his lips and raised an eyebrow, while adjusting his lips. "…I call this one my Blue Steel." He said, as he struck a pose.

"Whatever it's your photo." The old man rambled. "Just don't regret it." He added, as he took the photo.

An hour later, Naruto was sitting in a large office, waiting. ' _I wonder how Mizuki's doing.'_ He thought to himself with a smirk.

After he got control of the Chuunin, he learned what the guy was planning. He honestly thought it was pretty stupid, but then again, he didn't like Ninjutsu.

What he did thought, was 'program' Mizuki to 'want' to 'collect Genjutsu scrolls' for himself. They weren't scrolls in which he would learn Genjutsu techniques. That was stupid. If a technique was as mainstream as to be free for everyone's use. Everyone would know its weakness and the signs of said technique.

No Naruto just wanted higher-degree books and information in Genjutsu. He understood the basic stuff the books the academy had. But he wanted more advance knowledge of it. He wanted to create his own techniques, techniques special to him, that only he could utilize at the highest efficiency.

Naruto glanced around and sighed. The Hokage had 'summoned' for him and he's been waiting for almost half an hour. "What the hell is taking this guy so damned long?!" He said irritated.

The door opened, before three people walked in. Naruto didn't seem too concerned with them, as he was leaning back in his chair, looking out a window.

"Usually when you 'call' for someone, the polite response is to usually be there." Naruto said with a smirk, as he looked out of the three people who entered the room. He recognized two of the three, one was Boruto, the boy he saw a few days ago, the second was a man with bright blonde spiky hair, or the Hokage Minato Namikaze and the third one was a middle-aged woman with red hair.

Naruto merely glanced at them, before his eyes landed on the wall, to the left of the three and made an amazed/confused face. And like he predicted, Minato, Boruto and Kushina looked at the area he was looking at.

When they were looking for what he saw, Naruto took that time to study the three people. He mentally took down their facial details, their hair colors, their outfit, their relaxed posture and the similarities and differences they had with each other.

The reason he had them look away, was so they wouldn't know he was studying them. ' _People tend to put on a face when they learn they're being studied. They try to act their best or try not to act at all.'_ Naruto mused.

After a few seconds, the three looked back at Naruto, to see he was smiling playfully. "What was it you needed me for, Hokage?" He asked.

"There's no need to be so formal, just call me Minato. And you don't have to just sit in that chair, you can move around." Minato said kindly.

Naruto almost instantly stood up, before he began to leisurely walk around the office. "I must admit it is an 'honor' to be requested by someone of your prestige." He said uncaringly, not even looking at the three.

"It's alright. I'm a normal person, same as anyone else." Minato said, as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Sure you are." Naruto replied, before he looked at a younger picture of Kushina. "Oh my, you take pictures incredibly well. I'd saw you were at least eighteen in this photo." He commented, as he glanced at Kushina.

She smiled. "No, I was twenty when I had it taken." Kushina admitted.

"Huh, how foolish of me." Naruto said, as he put the picture down and looked at the Hokage desk.

"Anyway there's something we wanted to…" Minato began.

"Such a fine desk, I'd hazard a guess and assume it's made out of Mahogany." Naruto said randomly.

"Yes, yes, Naruto…" Minato said, causing the teen to look at him. "…Along with your Shinobi registration, there comes a certain type of responsibility." He informed. "With that responsibility, comes a certain burden." He said seriously, while Kushina looked down and Boruto looked away.

"Yes, I'm well aware of the 'mantle of the Will of Fire' and all that jazz." Naruto said uncaringly. "I doubt you'd tell that to every guy that's passed a test." He added.

"You're right. I wanted to talk to you about the other…burden you carry." Minato informed, as he stood behind his desk.

Kushina glanced at him, before she stepped forward and looked at Naruto. "Naruto, do you know what a 'Jinchūriki' is?" She asked kindly.

"It's a word, with a meaning, tied to an emotion." Naruto replied with a shrug. "But I personally don't know what it is." He informed.

"It means the 'power of human sacrifice'. Jinchūriki are humans that have tailed beasts sealed within them." Kushina said. "But just because they have a beast sealed inside them, doesn't make them the beast itself." She reassured.

"…Okay…" Naruto said dryly, as he reached up to the side of his head and pushed a bit, cracking his neck. "Is this what you brought me up here for, to learn remedial lessons on Fuinjutsu?" He asked shamelessly.

Kushina's eye twitched, as she clenched her fist. "Listen to a woman when she's telling you something important, you know!" She announced angrily.

Naruto opened an eye, as he looked at her. "You know, you're kinda noisy." He commented.

"Yeah, well you're dull, you know!" Kushina yelled.

"Eh, I take that as a complement." He replied with a sigh. "You could be an announcer or a singer with how loud your voice is." He added.

Kushina's red hair flared out behind her, as she moved towards the teen. But she was stopped by Boruto, as he moved in front of her. "Mom, calm down." He said.

"I feel like you don't like me, don't be mean." Naruto said with a grin, before he noticed Kushina glaring at him angrily, trying to swing her fist at him. "Tut, that's cold…" He said with fake sadness. "…I'm going to remember you as Liquid Nitrogen, because that's how cold you are." He said.

"Okay, okay…" Minato said, trying to hide his smile at how Kushina was reacting. "…Naruto, there's a reason why we're telling you about Jinchūriki." He said, as his smile fell and he looked serious. "Do you know what happened to the Kyūbi fifteen years ago?" He asked curiously.

Naruto gave him a look. "I have a very good memory, but, not that good. I just know it attacked, and I know you defeated it." He replied.

"Naruto…fifteen years ago, my wife was the Jinchūriki of the Kyūbi…the seal the held it back 'broke', and it rampaged across the village. In order to protect the village and the Third Hokage gave his life in helping me seal the Tailed Beast. I split the Kyūbi in half and sealed its Yang or physical half back in my wife, something she volunteered to do…The Yin half, the spiritual energy that governs imagination. That was sealed into you that very night." Minato informed.

"That night, when I sealed the Yang half into Kushina, it saved her life…but it also crippled most of her Chakra Pathways, leaving her weakened…" Minato said sadly, as he looked down.

Naruto blinked a few times, as he glanced down and gripped his stomach. _'…Yin Chakra is what is used to make Genjutsu…I guess it explains why I have such a knack for it.'_ He thought analytically. "Huh." He sounded.

"Huh?" Boruto repeated. "All you could say is 'huh'?" He asked.

"Would you prefer that I cry? That I yell? That I demand?" Naruto asked sarcastically, as he looked at the younger kid.

"I'm sure this is something you weren't expecting to hear. I'll let you go and get your mind together, just know this is a great secret, I'm sure you know why." Minato said seriously, causing Naruto to nod. He blinked a few times, as Minato finalized his Shinobi files and handed the blonde some of the paper, before the teen left.

Once Naruto was gone, Boruto looked at Minato. "…Um…how come you didn't tell him that we're related?" He asked.

Minato sighed. "I already told him I placed the burden like that on him. If he learns that I gave him up as a child…I…Don't know how he'd react." He admitted, as he looked down in shame.

Kushina put a hand on his shoulder and smiled. "It'll be fine." She informed.

"I hope so." Minato replied, with Kushina looking down too.

After the attack on them during her pregnancy and the Kyūbi being subsequently being released by the Uchiha that attacked them. When he resealed the part of the Kyūbi in Kushina and into Naruto, Kushina's chakra pathways were almost destroyed. She was incredibly weakened. Even a Chuunin could get the better of her, and along with the Third Hokage dying, Tsunade and Orochimaru being out of the village, and Jiraiya doing his 'finding himself' thing. Minato was by himself protecting the village.

He had to make tough decisions that could harm his family, and he had to choose between his family and the village. If any of the other villages discovered he had a son and he was a Jinchūriki, they would try to kill him or abduct him. And since Kushina was weakened, she couldn't protect him.

If there was a situation where a village launched an attack on him and his family, he would be forced to choose between his family and the village. And he wasn't sure which one he was supposed to do. So he gave him up and changed his surname to Uzumaki. It almost killed him and Kushina to do it, but no one would know his connection to Minato if they did, which would lessen the chance of someone actually trying to kill him. The only people who actually know of his Jinchūriki were the Shinobi that actually participated in the Kyūbi's attack and the Civilians who were affected by it. They all regarded Naruto as a ticking time-bomb, basically fearfully and trying to keep their distance.

But no one spoke about it, so the word didn't spread. So Minato and Kushina knew he was safe, and they were content with him living his life. But once they had Boruto, his younger brother and with Kushina steadily getting her strength back, and the Shinobi forces steadily growing. Minato was confident he could protect his family and the village.

But there was a problem now. They couldn't just say 'Hey, we're your parents. We gave you up. Even though it was to protect you, it still doesn't change it. Love us.' They knew that wouldn't go well. And they knew they couldn't force him back into the family, they didn't want their son to hate them.

Minato sighed as he looked down. ' _It was either give him up and let him live his life…or keep him with us and have him live his life in fear of what was in the shadows…'_ He thought to himself. And he wasn't going to just lock his kid inside his house and hide him from society. That would be horrible for a child. ' _…If I am the enemy in my son's eyes for what happened…I'll take it. He deserves betters.'_ He thought.

A while later Naruto was walking down a sidewalk with a silver-grey haired teen walking with him. "Heh, nice 'Blue Steel'." Mercury said, as he looked at Naruto's ID picture. "But mine's better." He added, while handing the card back to the blond.

"Yeah because you're a douche that styles your hair and all that stuff." Naruto said sarcastically.

"Eh, eh, eh…" Mercury said, as he glanced around. "…I don't 'style' my hair. I work it." He corrected.

"Do I get bonus points if I act like I care?" Naruto asked with a wily smirk.

"You could." The silver-grey haired teen replied.

"I'll pass." The blond said, before he looked up. "The industrial parts of the village are only a few kilometers away, right?" He asked.

"Uh, yeah." Mercury replied unsure, as he glanced at Naruto. "You okay man?" He asked.

"Yeah, yeah…and it's around four in the afternoon, right?" Naruto questioned, getting a nod from his friend. "Hmph, I guess my blade should be finished." He admitted, getting a look from Mercury.

"Your blade?" Mercury asked with a raised eyebrow. "Did you request one to be made by that ninja-shop place?" He asked, not really knowing the name of it.

"No, the industrial plant, the same place their metal girders and steel wires smelted and formed." Naruto replied, as he walked casually with a long thin box in his hand.

"Right…why?" Mercury asked.

"You could saw I 'convinced' some of the workers there to forge a blade with Ultra-High Carbon Steel. Steel that's used to cut through stone, industrial grade metals and for supporting large buildings." Naruto said with a smirk, as he spun the thin brown box in-between his fingers and rested it on his shoulder. "The blade I have in mind is going to be thin and about a foot and a half long, I'll need it to be structurally stable and durable." He admitted.

As they walked, Naruto rolled the long thin brown box a bit, before he used it as a make-shift cane. "So, you have a demon-thing sealed inside you." Mercury commented. "I gotta admit. I didn't see that one coming." He admitted.

Naruto gave him a look that said 'who do you think you're talking to?' He knew very well that the news was a shock to him. He personally didn't see it coming, but he really didn't care enough to react.

"So can you use the things power or something?" Mercury asked. "It'd be pretty useful." He admitted.

"No shit." Naruto replied, before he smirked. "If the Kyūbi is inside me, it's probably the reason why my Chakra is so…untamed." He said, before he glanced down in thought. "That would mean that my body is naturally assimilating its Chakra. That could mean that it's linked to my body and soul, if I can communicate with it…it could be very…useful." He trailed off.

"A giant-ass demon fox that almost decimated one of the 'Great Villages'…" Mercury said. "…Oh, Please, Mr. Naruto. Please don't kill us with your demonic powers." He said mockingly.

"Uck, shut up." Naruto replied with a sigh, getting a smirk from the silver-grey haired teen.

A half an hour or so later, Naruto and Mercury were walking through a large industrial. The place smelt like burnt metal and plastic, along with coal, fire and sweat. Mercury glanced at the glowing scarlet liquid metal that was in large stone containers, along with people working on them.

"Eh…" Mercury sounded, as he made a face. The two continued forward until they reached the colder part of the factory, where the metal was smelted, hardened and shaped into their useful forms. Eventually the two were stopped by a man.

"What do you think you're doing here?" He asked gruffly.

"We're here for order…" Naruto began, as he held his box and smirked. "…115." He added, before the man's pupils dilated.

"…I see…" The man said unsure, as he glanced around. "Come with me." He said, as he turned around and dumbly walked forward.

"I wish I could hypnotize people." Mercury muttered.

"Pfft, no you don't. You'd rather read manga." Naruto replied dryly.

"…You're not wrong." He said with a nod.

After a few minutes, Naruto and Mercury stopped, as the man stopped in front of a few other works. He yelled orders to the other workers, before one of them left and eventually came back. The man held a wooden case and handed it to their boss, who then handed it to Naruto.

Mercury glanced at the hypnotized people, before he looked back to Naruto, to see he was opening the wooden case.

Naruto reached into the case and pulled out a silver sword, before he tossed the wooden case aside. He held the silver sword by the hilt, which seemed to be a dark grey crook handle. All together the sword was forty-six centimeters long or around a foot and a half. The sword's blade was around two and a half centimeters wide.

"Hmph, made out of Ultra-High Carbon Steel, along with a titanium silicon carbide coating." Naruto said, as he looked at the blade and smirked. The sword had a similar size and dimensions to a Wakizashi. He rolled the sword and held the crook handle over the back of his hand.

Naruto held his long thin box up and opened it up. He turned and box and shook it a bit, before an object fell out of it.

Mercury looked at Naruto weirdly. As he looked at the object he pulled out. It was an umbrella. It had eight 'ribs' which held up a black fabric canopy. On the top of the canopy, it was elaborately decorated in lace-like fabric. Mostly around the middle of the canopy it was dark orange, which seemed to be arranged in unique looking tribal symbols at the edges were red colored tribal sigils. But what was unusual about it was the end of it, it was about an inch and a half longer than a normal umbrellas' and it seemed to be hollow, being around nine point seven millimeters in diameter and it seemed to have two slots on the side.

Naruto glanced down at his sword, before he slid the blade into the shaft of the umbrella and it fit perfectly. Mercury watched as Naruto twirled the umbrella around his finger but seemed to have some trouble at first, like it was heavier or something.

After a twirl, Naruto smirked as he opened up the umbrella and rested it over his shoulder. "…That's kinda gay." Mercury said, as he crossed his arms.

"Dude…" Naruto said as he shook his head. "…This isn't the dark ages, have some respect." He said with an eye roll.

"Uh-huh." Mercury said uncaringly, as he glanced at the umbrella. "So did you spruce that thing up, or not?" He asked.

Naruto held the umbrella at the center of its mass, as he glanced at the end of the umbrella which seemed to be a muzzle-break, before he looked at Mercury's greaves. "You could say something like that." He added.

He glanced at the dark orange and red tribal designs on his umbrella. Some could say he stylized his own Fuinjutsu seals, not only would no one be able to recognize them as Fuinjutsu. They also looked good. But what the Fuinjutsu's main focus was to 'seal' the kinetic energy of attacks.

It can basically negate every physical attack, such as Taijutsu, Ninjutsu and Kenjutsu. It could also make every water, earth, wind, and to some extent Lightning and Fire Jutsus useless. As long as the attack requires a 'Work' or a force that's needed to move an object and accelerates that object at a velocity.

The Fuinjutsu array Naruto integrated into the entire canopy of his umbrella could 'seal' that kinetic energy. Along with the fact that the fabric that makes the canopy is fire retardant and is waved in a way that disperses electrical currents.

' _Though…that kinetic energy has to go somewhere.'_ Naruto thought with a smirk, as he and Mercury walked out of the factory. ' _All I have to do is filter all that kinetic energy into one 'funnel' so to speak and I can turn all my opponents 'attacks' against them.'_ He thought, as he gripped the crook handle to his umbrella tighter. "Wanna get some ramen?" Naruto asked as he glanced at his friend, only to get a smirk from Mercury. "…and, our friends will be paying." He added, as he pulled out a few wallets from the factory workers, getting a wider smirk from the silver-grey haired teen.

* * *

 **I know some people are going to be upset that Minato is alive or something. I am not going to do that chiche family bashing that seems to be around. Basically Minato, in this story, made a decision he believed was the right one. I am not painting him out to be some asshole douche or some saint, he's just a guy with powe, but he's not God. Just because he says something, doesn't make it smart. He made a tough decision and he has to live his life, not knowing if it was the right one or the wrong one.**

 **Some might say he could've ordered Tsunade or** **Jiraiya back, but he doesn't know Tsunade well enough to order her around without her retaliating. And with her current mindset towards Konaha, being indifferent if not a bit hostile towards the village, she wouldn't care what state it was in. And if he threatened with marking her a Missing Nin, who would actually fight her. Jiraiya was his father-figure, you can't really order your father around, unless you're a weirdo.  
**

 **Anyway that's what I wanted to add.**


	3. Chapter 3

_I don't own anything_

In the middle of the day, Naruto was sitting at a desk with a wily smirk on his face. He had a foot propped up on a desk and was leaning back, while spinning his umbrella. The only problem with his umbrella was the fact that since it absorbed kinetic energy it was a bitch to move.

It was a good work out he supposed, since not only did it charge up his umbrella it also got increasingly harder to move.

"…Can you stop that…" A male voice said, causing Naruto to stop spinning his umbrella and glance to his side.

He saw a boy about two years younger than him, with raven black hair, a dark blue shirt and light grey shorts. He seemed to be brooding a bit, as he hid the lower part of his face.

"I could, yes." Naruto admitted, as he spun the umbrella again. "But if I listen to you, it would be unfair to all of the people I've callously ignored." He said with a shrug, though the shameless smile he had on his face gave away how he really felt.

Sasuke ignored him, as he looked forward. He honestly held no opinion of Naruto. Like him, he seemed to hold the other wannabe-shinobi at not a high regard. Sasuke could tell Naruto was closed off from everyone else and he seemed to not really care about the children. Like if he knew them or not, really mattered. That was something Sasuke could agree with.

Naruto looked forward too. Of course he knew about Sasuke. The prodigy Uchiha, the Last Uchiha, the guy who sat and liked to brood a bit, Naruto knew about it and thought the guy was alright. Well as alright as a kid who watched the murder of his family, his clan and was tormented by his brother could be. Naruto thought the kid's closed off personality was a natural reaction, and he knew the boy wanted revenge, it was only natural.

He wasn't stupid enough to think highly of himself. If he had a family and it was killed before his eyes, he would want justice. The fact that 'his' definition of justice would be to kill the person who killed his family, the same way he killed them. Well, if he judged Sasuke for his vendetta, he would be a hypocrite.

Naruto leaned forward and glanced at Sasuke and cleared his throat quietly. "A word of advice you could say, Mr. Uchiha…" Naruto began, before he glanced around and then looked at the Uchiha. "…I know your story. I am a few years older than you." He admitted.

"…I don't want your pity." Sasuke said coolly, as he glared at the teen with black eyes.

"I'm not giving you pity, I just want to tell you something." Naruto said, as he leaned closer towards the boy. "Look for him, look for your personal vengeance…If I was in that situation, I would believe it was my right to accomplish. You have the right to kill the man that killed your family…you and I…" Naruto began. "We both know we shouldn't say we shouldn't be punished for what we would do, but we both know in that situation. We would have no choice…" He trailed off, as he looked forward.

Naruto held his hand out, as the Fuinjutsu sigil on his palm gleaned a dark red. Sasuke glanced at it, before he looked at Naruto curiously.

"You and I are human, so go on and do your revenge. Bring him to justice. Others might try to convince you, to threaten you to stop. But…" Naruto said, as he looked at the sigil on his palm as it gleaned, with it giving off heat. "…Vengeance is human nature, to go against it, is to go against you." He finished.

"Hn…I already knew that." Sasuke said, as he glanced forward again.

Naruto looked forward and smirked. While he found Sasuke's brooding personality annoying, he really couldn't care less. He regarded Sasuke and his attitude with the same enthusiasm as if someone would tell him cereal was on sale _. 'Good for Sasuke, I don't give a shit about him or cereal_.' He thought.

"Hey! Move your ass! I want to sit there!" A female voice yelled, causing Naruto to blink and turn to his side. He noticed a girl with pink hair and green eyes glaring at him, as she held her fist.

"Huh?" Naruto sounded, as he looked at Sakura. "I have no idea what're talking about." He said uncaringly.

Sakura's eyes twitched, as she held her fist. "You're annoying!" She yelled, as she went to hit him. As soon as she pivoted and sent her fist towards his head, Naruto raised an eyebrow and poked her in the armpit with his umbrella.

She froze, well. Technically her arm froze as he hit the axillary nerve in her armpit. "You know, somewhere out there is a tree, tirelessly producing oxygen so you can breathe." Naruto said, as he pulled his umbrella back and smirked wily, as it opened up and it rested it on his shoulder. "I think you owe it an apology." He added, as he looked forward.

' _…Why does he have an umbrella?'_ Thought a lot of the Genin, before they shrugged it off, Naruto had a reputation of being weird and not really giving a shit about what people thought of him.

A few minutes later, Iruka was giving a speech to the class. "…Starting today, all of you are real Shinobi. But you're still Genin. The hard journey that lies ahead has just started. Now you'll soon get the missions to help the village. So today we'll create three-man teams and each team will have a Jonin sensei. You'll follow your sensei's instructions in order to successful complete your missions." Iruka said, as he held up some paper. "So we tried to balance it out…before we start, Naruto Uzumaki, due to the odd number of students passing this year, we've had to move some things around. With your…ahem, age and skill-set, you'll be moved to an already formed team. It also helps that the Jonin in question seemed to ask for Genjutsu-specific students, who had potential in the field." He said.

"Well I hope my Jonin's a good teacher, I wouldn't want to 'burden' you with coming back." Naruto said with a shameless smile.

"Eh, he-he…right." Iruka sounded nervously, as he glanced at Mizuki and shrugged.

Naruto leaned back and began to twirl his umbrella, as Iruka informed the other Genin of their team placements.

"Ok, this afternoon we'll introduce your Jonin sanseis. Until then, take a break." Iruka said with a smile, as the Genin walked out of the room, Iruka stopped Naruto.

"What?" He asked.

"Your sensei told me to tell you, that you have to meet your team at the building across from this one." Iruka informed.

"Huh, cool then." Naruto said, as he walked out of the room and grinned to himself.

' _Thank God, I don't have to see him again.'_ Iruka thought with relief.

Naruto crouched down before he jumped up towards a two story-building. He had one hand in his pocket, while he twirled his umbrella in his other hand, as he walked up the horizontal wall. Despite the fact that he was a newly-Genin, Mercury wasn't. He was able to learn wall-walking, and taught it to Naruto, mostly to help him with his abysmal chakra control.

' _It took almost a week to get this down.'_ Naruto thought with annoyance, remembering the training he forced himself through to actually learn how to walk on walls.

"You took your sweet-ass time." Mercury said, as he leaned against a railing with his arms crossed.

"Hey! Don't be mean to our new team member!" A female voice said to the grey-silver haired teen.

Naruto looked at Mercury, before he noticed his friends annoyed look. He turned and looked to the other end of the roof and noticed another person there. It was a young woman, around nineteen, just a few years older than he and Mercury were.

The young girl had pale skin, along with long wavy raven black hair, with her eyes being a deep shade of emerald. She wore a sleeveless light purple shirt with a dark purple scarf around her neck, along with a pair of black pants and black low-heeled boots.

"He-llo!" She said happily, as she smiled cheerfully at Naruto. "I hope we can become great friends, sweetie!" She said with friendly.

Naruto looked at the girl who was almost three or four years older than him, before he looked at Mercury incredulously. "Is she kidding?" He asked.

"No silly, I'm Emily Grey! Ha, bad joke." She said with a smile.

"…Right…" Naruto sounded, before he smirked. "…I'm Naruto Uzumaki, I'm sure we'll get along great." He said in calming manner. That could almost come off as charming.

"Great!" Emily replied happily.

"Emily…interesting name." Naruto commented.

"Yes, well it's the name my mother gave me after all!" She said cheerfully, though it did seem a bit forced.

"…Yes." Naruto replied with a nod, as he glanced over the building and glanced at the horizon.

"Oh…sorry, Mercury told me about your parents. Sweetie!" Emily said happily, even though she was apologizing.

"I don't want sympathy." Naruto said, as he looked at the amber eyed girl. "I…just want something out of life, I really don't care about the past." He admitted. "And don't call me 'sweetie'." He said with a frown.

"Alright, sweetie!" Emily said with a happy tone.

Naruto glanced at Mercury, to see he had a face that said 'don't bother'. He tried to get her to talk normally and it really didn't work.

"I hope we become good friends. Despite Mercury's off-putting closed off demeanor and off putting comments, I do place a fair amount of trust into him!" Emily admitted, as she walked up towards Naruto.

"I have to admit, it does sound interesting." Naruto said with a wily smirk. "So what is it exactly that you do?" He questioned.

"Well I'm a doctor!" Emily said happily.

"…So you're a Medic-Ninja?" Naruto asked.

"Oh no, I'm a Doctor-Ninja!" She corrected.

"…Is there a difference?" He asked unsure.

"Well, a medic makes people more comfortable…as they die!" Emily said cheerfully. "I'm like that, but I save people from dying." She informed.

"Alright then." Naruto said with a nod, as he looked at the girl, before he began to twirl his umbrella and rested it on his shoulder, while it opened up.

Emily tilted her head as she looked at the weapon, before her eyes landed on the end of it. She noticed the vent-slots that seemed to be at the end of the umbrella, along with it being hollowed out. She glanced down at Mercury's boots, remembering seeming them in action.

"I see…do you use the chemically propelled weapon that Mercury has?" She asked, as she looked at Naruto.

The blond in question looking a bit surprised, before he looked at Mercury. "Yeah, I forgot to mention. She's incredibly smart…she has an IQ of 240." Mercury informed seriously. It was one of the reasons why she was still alive. He couldn't put her in a situation to be killed in action. He also got his ass healed by her a few dozen times, so he really didn't want to kill the person who pulled his ass out of the fire.

"I-It's nothing." Emily said, with a slight blush on her face.

"No, no it's not. Nara's have incredibly high IQs, and while I believe IQs are bullshit…" Naruto said. "…Because it makes people with high IQs arrogant and condescending, and it makes a bar for people with low IQs, believing they can't get smarter. That is no doubt an intriguing state of mind." He commented, as he looked at the emerald eyed girl.

Emily blushed a bit, being at the center of attention. Thought she usually was with how happy she acted, but that was more unintentional.

"Since there really is no point of in lying to you…" Naruto said, as he glanced at his umbrella. He opened his umbrella and reached up to where the stretcher of the umbrella stopped. He did something with the metal near them, causing the top half of the umbrella to come off. He put the sheath part of the sword down and held up the end part of the umbrella which was only ten inches long.

Under the end was a seal along the bottom. "It's actually very simple, instead of Mercury's weapons which require recoil and a hammer to create a tiny spark inside a case…mine uses my chakra to simulate a spark…" Naruto trailed off, as he seemed to take out a cartridge out of the cylindrical barrel. "…It's basically a brass casing that's about one point two inches long, filled with a mixture of sulfur, charcoal, and potassium nitrate. My chakra ignites the chemical explosion and launches the projectile that has around a .357 inch diameter and around 125 grams, at velocities of 1,600 ft/s." Naruto explained with a shrug.

"So it's only a one-shot type deal, used for a quick kill or cripple?" Emily said.

"Hmph, you could say something like that." Naruto said with a wily smirk, as he put the .357 round back into the end part of the umbrella.

' _In actuality I have a lot of rounds in there.'_ Naruto thought. There were actually three seals at the beginning of the barrel. They were on a time-delay. When he channeled chakra into his sword, it would move up the blade, which actually touched the tip of its blade at the igniter seal. Once the black powder ignited and the projectile fired, a seal on the left side of the barrel would seal up the empty cartridge while at the same time, the seal on the right would release another cartridge, which was filled and ready to fire, along with cold air which cooled the barrel.

The third seal along the barrel was something else. It released a longer cartridge, but it didn't fire a projectile. It released a thin aluminum case holding a magnesium-based pyrotechnic charge. It will create a contained explosion inside the barrel of the umbrella, which was made out of and lined with carbon steel and titanium, the barrel could contain the explosion and the heat from it without warping the barrel, along with seals being integrated into the metal barrel and not paper, they weren't affected.

The explosion would then be funneled down the barrel and emit an intensely loud 'bang' of 170–180 decibels and a blinding flash of more than one million candela within a few feet in front of the barrel, sufficient to cause immediate flash blindness, deafness, tinnitus, and inner ear disturbance to the person or persons Naruto was aiming the barrel at.

After Naruto fixed his umbrella he rested it on his shoulder and slowly spun it, as he blocked the sun light. Emily was glancing off in thought as she smiled to herself and Mercury had his arms crossed and looking up at the sky.

Naruto didn't really mind telling Emily about the one ability of his umbrella, out of the other things it did. The built in sword, the flash-bangs, the kinetic energy absorption and augmentation, the more than one shot it had. The fact the kinetic energy absorption the umbrella had, made the weapon recoilless. Along with his Genjutsu and Taijutsu, he could integrate all his attacks together, and once he learned Kenjutsu.

' _I'm going to be so awesome.'_ Naruto thought with a smirk.

"I'm curious." Emily admitted, as she looked at Naruto. "Why do you have an umbrella?" She asked curiously.

Naruto smiled playfully, as his umbrella blocked the bright sun rays. "It keeps me cool…" He began, as he reached up with his other hand and brushed his hair back. "…And hot at the same time." He said shamelessly, before his hair became messy again.

"Haha, I like that!" Emily said happily, with a giggle.

"See…" Naruto said, as he looked at Mercury. "…She thinks I'm funny." He said.

"Well, that makes two of you." Mercury replied, as he looked up.

"You know, words hurt." Naruto said with fake sadness, but with the fact he was very good at acting lying…manipulating in general, Emily thought it was real.

"Apologize Mercury." Emily said seriously, as her cheerful tone vanished.

"Wait, what?" Mercury asked, as he glanced at her.

"Yeah Mercury, apologize." Naruto said, with a small smirk.

"You…" Mercury began, before he stopped when he noticed Emily's glare and that caused him to stop. There was another reason why he never attempted to get rid of her. She scared the hell out of him when she was angry. And it wasn't the bullshit 'oh, she's going to beat me up', No he was scared for his safety and life. Emily had some severe psychopathic tendencies that even made Mercury uneasy. Once on a mission, she tortured an enemy Jonin and used her surgical equipment to do it, and she was singing happily while she tortured the enemy Shinobi. And she was able to break the Jonin, something their sensei couldn't do. That is why he was scared of her. "…I apologize." He said through gritted teeth.

Emily smiled cheerfully, while Naruto smirked behind her, which just riled Mercury up. He knew Naruto was going to do his mind-games with Emily. He just loved to cause chaos mischief.

"If anyone messes with you, sweetie, just tell your big-sister!" She said happily.

"…You're like, only a few years older than me." Naruto said dryly, as he looked at the emerald eyed girl.

"Eh, well, what can you do?!" Emily asked in an endearing way, before the three waited.

"Uck, when is she going to get here?!" Mercury asked angrily.

"I don't know, but I would hazard a guess and assume she's watching us from a far, seeing how our team is interacting!" Emily said happily.

"That's probably true, Konoha and their teamwork stuff." Naruto said with a sigh, as he sat on the edge of the building with his black umbrella over his shoulder.

"Yeah…" Emily said, before she looked at Naruto with narrowed amber eyes. "…I am well aware of your ambivalence towards the village." She informed.

"…What does that even mean?" Mercury asked.

"She means 'apathy'." Naruto informed.

"Oh…that makes sense." Mercury muttered, as he nodded to himself.

"And well, I really don't mind." Emily admitted, surprising Naruto a bit. "I really don't care for it, I know it's here and I'm willing to protect it. But I'm Apolitical…" She began.

"More like Amoral." Mercury muttered, causing Emily to glance at him.

"…I really don't care about the territories or the beliefs of people in general. They hold know meaning to me. I've always been…on the move…but I'm curious and want to learn about places." Emily admitted happily, causing Naruto to nod and Mercury to roll his eyes. ' _About everything.'_ She thought with a smile.

A few minutes later the sound of shifting wind grabbed the three's attention. In front of them was a young woman with straight, purple hair reaching down to her waist, brown eyes, and a shade of red lipstick. She seemed to be wearing the usual Konoha Jonin attire, along with some extra armor along with a sword strapped to her back.

"Sensei…finally." Mercury said with a sigh, as he looked at the purple haired woman.

"Sorry, I was a bit caught up." Yūgao admitted, as she rubbed the back of her head.

"Eh, with him?" Mercury asked, causing the Jonin to cough a bit.

"Ahem, so you're Naruto Uzumaki?" Yūgao asked, as she looked at the blond boy.

"I sure hope so. I wouldn't want more devilishly handsome versions of me running around." Naruto said with a shameless smirk, as he rested his umbrella on his shoulder.

"Quite." Yūgao replied. While most of the Jonin might react negatively with that type of attitude, she had been the leader of the team that had Mercury on it, and his attitude was hard to adjust to. But once she got used to it, it was just one of those quirks you find irritating about your friends, but you put up with.

Emily smirked at that, she was just going to love this guy. "So what're we doing today, sensei? Are we going to have a mission?" She asked curiously, with a happy tone in her voice.

"No, not today." Yūgao answered, before she glanced at the three teenagers. "We'll learn about each other today, for our newest member." She said, as she looked at Naruto. "I am Yūgao Uzuki…can you tell us about yourself?" She asked.

Naruto raised an eyebrow, as he closed his umbrella and idly spun it on his fingers. "What'd you wanna know?" He asked curiously.

"How about your likes, dislikes, your dreams for the future, and things like that." Yūgao said with a small smile.

"Oh…" Naruto said, as he glanced down and sighed. "…Well, my name is Naruto Uzumaki…I have no desire to tell you my likes or dislikes…Dreams for the Future…" He said, as he glanced off and thought. "…I'm not really a guy with much of a plan, but I guess I want to hone the skills I have and improve upon the ones that I suck at. And…well I have a few hobbies." He answered with a shrug.

Emily smiled at him. "What a positively lovely ambiguous introduction!" She said cheerfully.

Yūgao smirked a bit at the introduction as she shook her head. ' _Heh, I bet Kakashi-senpai would love to meet you.'_ She mused, before she pushed herself off the railing. "I'm sure you three have been having a good time getting to know each other while I was away, tomorrow we'll have a training session. I want to know how well you all work together in sync." She informed bluntly. She already put Mercury and Emily through the session originally. There would be no point in trying to hide the purpose of it. It would be redundant and well, kinda stupid.

She reached into her vest and pulled out a small scroll, before she handed it to Naruto. "The details of the session will be on here, try not to be late." Yūgao said kindly.

"Of course." Naruto said, as he grabbed onto the scroll and put it in his pocket, before he began to casually hold his umbrella by its center of mass.

"Mercury has told me good things about you. I know you'll be a great addition to the team." Yūgao said, before she vanished in swirling leaves.

"Heh, she totally wants me." Mercury said with a confident smile.

"She has a boyfriend." Emily said with narrowed eyes, as she shook her head in disapproval.

"Things change." He informed.

Naruto glanced at the area the Jonin stood, before he turned and looked at Mercury and Emily. "Can you tell me about our sensei?" He questioned.

Mercury gave him a look. "Why didn't you ask Yūgao-sensei about her?" He asked dryly, while Emily looked at Naruto curiously.

The blond leaned to his side, as he pressed his umbrella against ground and used it as a type of support. "I've found that when you want to know the truth about 'someone'. That 'someone' is probably the last person you should ask." Naruto said dryly.

Emily smirked, as she reached up to her nose, before she blinked and rubbed her forehead. "Heh, that's some words of the wise type stuff, I love it!" She said happily.

"Thanks." Naruto said, before he glanced around.

Emile smiled as she patted the blond on the shoulder. "I'll tell you about her!" She said cheerfully, before she smirked, getting a wily smirk from Naruto in return.

A few hours later, Naruto was hiding in the trees with a frown on his face. In the clearing he was looking in, he saw Yūgao standing around, wielding her sword, sparing against a sickly looking man. Naruto scowled as he studied them. Their movements, their stances, their muscle twitches, the way they pivoted and how they fought.

"Um…" Hayate began, before he coughed a bit.

"Yeah, I know. It's my new student." Yūgao said, as she sparred with Hayate.

"Naruto Uzumaki was it? The Kyūbi container?" Hayate asked, before he coughed.

"Yeah, he's an interesting kid. I'm pretty sure he wants to know about Kenjutsu." She admitted, as the two clashed blades. "…Mercury mentioned it I believe." Yūgao informed.

Hayate smirked, as he moved back and blocked her blade creating some sparks. "A team with all orphans." He commented, as he smiled. "That's really kind." He added.

"It's not charity, they're all incredibly skilled. Even with Naruto's previous scores, it was all because of his bad Chakra Control that he failed, and I'll chalk it up to the Kyūbi. Emily is incredibly smart along with surpassing this generations' Med-Nin…" She trailed off.

"Well it's no surprise with who her mother was…Even if she was adopted." Hayate said with a shrug.

"And then there's Mercury. Despite his attitude, he's well-versed in Tai-jutsu, with a style I haven't seen." Yūgao commented, though Tai-jutsu wasn't her forte. "His strength and speed are above that of a genin and could give a Chuunin a run for his money. And his Chakra is very….similar to someone…I just can't place the name." She commented, before she blocked a strike from Hayate.

"And Naruto, from what I hear, is incredibly skilled in Genjutsu. Despite not knowing any, since the students only get theory and the mechanics of them. But he seemed to be able to use that knowledge and create micro-Genjutsu, along with Sleight of Hand to pull off some surprising results." She said, before she smirked. "I can just imagine if introduced him to Kurenai or even gave him some more advance mechanics of it." She said.

"Heh, a prodigy in Medical Ninjutsu, Tai-jutsu and Genjutsu, along with the Genjutsu one wanting to use Kenjutsu…I have to say, you have a really fun sounding team." Hayate commented, before he coughed.

"Thanks." She replied, before the two clashed blades.

After a few minutes, Naruto watched as Hayate leave the clearing as their spar seemed to be done. He glanced at Yūgao and blinked and she was gone. Naruto froze, before he noticed several leaves falling next to him.

"…You know. It's impolite to sneak up on people." Naruto said, as he glanced to his side and saw Yūgao right next to him.

"I could say the same." She replied, before she narrowed her eyes. "What are you doing here?" She questioned.

Naruto looked nervous, as she looked at him with narrowed eyes. "W-well I was, just…just trying to see how you fought. Y-you know, for the test tomorrow." He said as he stuttered out nervously, with some sweat dripping from his forehead.

"Naruto…you don't have to lie. If you want to learn Kenjutsu, I'm not opposed at teaching you." Yūgao said with a smile.

"But what if I fail the test tomorrow?" He asked nervously.

"I'd still teach you, that's a promise." She informed, before she and Naruto hopped out of the tree and landed on the ground. "I can't teach you right now, I'm a bit exhausted." Yūgao informed seriously. "After the test, I'll help you train in Kenjutsu. Alright?" She asked, getting a slow nod from the blond.

"Thanks, Sensei." Naruto said with a slight smile, getting a smile from the purple haired Jonin, before she vanished in speed.

Naruto twirled his umbrella on his finger, before he opened it up and rested the shaft of it on his shoulder and smirked. ' _The gift of a good liar is making people think you suck at it.'_ He thought to himself, as he glanced around at the forest with his umbrella shadowing him. ' _Well this has certainly been interesting.'_ Naruto thought to himself, as he smirked.

* * *

 **Here are the new chapters. If you didn't know it, uploaded Chapter 2 and 3 at the same time, for those that didn't get that.**

 **For those that want to know, Emily Grey based on the Emily Grey from (Red vs. Blue)...Not the porn star. If you want to know how I know that. Well I looked up that name to make sure there wasn't a famous person who could get confused with the character. And well...Yeah. And for a frame of reference She looks like Blake(RWBY) but with green eyes. For those that don't like OCs, well, technically she isn't OC. She's based off a Naruto Cannon character, she's just the bi-product of said character being Gender-bent.**

 **Anyway later.**


	4. Chapter 4

_I don't own anything_

In the woods, a teenager with silver-grey hair stood with his arms crossed and leaned against a tree. He wore baggy grey sweat pants and a sleeveless muscle shirt. In his hands he held a book with 'Icha Icha Paradise' book as the title.

The sound of grunting came from his side, as Naruto had his arms on one of the long thin branches of the tree and was doing pull-ups. He wore a black vest and wore grey sweat pants too, with his legs curled up and as he held a large weight with his knees.

As Naruto did his weighted pull ups, Mercury turned a page and read from the book. "So, know that we're Shinobi, what do we do now?" He asked.

"Ugh…Why…are….you asking…me?" Naruto said, in-between pull ups, while he gritted his teeth. The weight he was using to harden his workout was around a hundred pounds and his arms burned like they were on fire.

"…I don't know? Aren't you the man with a plan?" Mercury asked, as he glanced at the blond, before he went back to reading.

"Do I…look like…a guy with a plan?" Naruto forced out, as he breathed. "I just…do things." He admitted.

"You manipulate and hypnotize people. You're stronger than me if you do that Genjutsu and Sleight of Hand crap." Mercury replied, as he turned another page. "And you've hit the fifty-mark." He added, just before a loud thud echoed, as Naruto let the weight fall.

Naruto let go of the tree and sighed in relief, as he let his arms fall and relax. "Damn." He said as he shook his arms.

"Just because I have power, doesn't mean I have to be a dick with it." Naruto said dryly. "There doesn't need to be some grandiose master-plan where I wipe out the village, or where I leave, or where I take it over." He stated, as he rolled his shoulders. "I just wanna do stuff, experience things, and learn why the hell I had a seal on my stomach. Now I know." Naruto said with a shrug, before he rolled his arms again and hopped up and grabbed onto the branch again.

"Uh-huh, and why are you doing this again?" Mercury asked dryly, as he turned another page again. "While strength is good and all, we do use our Chakra to enhance our abilities." He committed.

"Two times two, is four. Four times two is eight." Naruto replied, as he pulled himself up and turned, before he wrapped his legs around the branch and began to do inverted sit-ups.

"Am I supposed to pretend I know what that means?" Mercury asked sarcastically.

"You say Chakra enhanced our abilities, doubles our strength, speed and agility. What if our bodies were at the peak of human strength, speed and agility; and they were doubled?" Naruto asked.

"You do realize that it takes years of dedicated training to even think of getting the peak of human condition." Mercury said in his usual laid-back way, as he turned another page.

"I'm not aiming for that, I'm just saying I want to be as strong as I can get at my base, before I use Chakra to enhance my strength." Naruto replied, before he started his inverted sit-ups again.

"I guess you need all the help you could get." Mercury command offhandedly.

Naruto hopped down off the branch and glared at the silver-grey haired teen. "What the hell's that supposed to mean!?" He asked angrily, before he calmed himself down.

"We both know I'm physically stronger than you." He replied uncaringly.

"Pfft…don't remind me." Naruto said, as he glanced around the woods. "Okay, two sets of fifty weighted pull ups, two sets of seventy-five inverted sit-ups…I think one more set of each should do it for now." He said to himself, before ne nodded. "Okay…" He trailed, off as he lifted his arms up and exposed his sides. "…I'm ready." He added.

Mercury shook his head and sighed, as he put his book in his ninja pouch, which was under the sash over his belt. He knelt down and picked up a 2x4, before he shook his head. "Ugh, the things you do to get stronger..." He mumbled.

"It'll be hard to fight an opponent when I'm blinded by pain by the first attack…Hit with all you got." Naruto said, as he tightened his muscles and gritted his teeth.

"…Alright, if you say so." Mercury said with a sigh, as he reared the piece of wood back and swung forward.

An hour later, Naruto and Mercury were walking in the training area they were told to meet at. Naruto was scowling, as he used his umbrella as a make-shift cane to walk, with bruises on his body.

"…You're still pissed aren't you?" Mercury asked with a smirk.

"What normal person hits his best friend with a damned 2x4?!" Naruto questioned.

"You asked me to." Mercury stated.

"Yeah, why would you listen?" He asked with a scowl. Despite wanting to build up a tolerance to pain, it was a natural reaction to get upset and angry at what caused it. Well to him anyway.

"Hey!" A happy female voice announced, causing Naruto and Mercury to turn and see a young women with long wavy raven black hair and emerald eyes, wearing a sleeveless purple shirt with a darker purple scarf around her neck and light grey pants, along with black low heeled boots. "Oh know, what happened to you!?" Emily asked with wide eyes, as she looked at Naruto.

She quickly went up to him and forced him to sit. "Sit, I'll take care of this? Who did this?" Emily questioned seriously.

"Ugh, this stupid girl. I make one comment about her forehead and she went ballistic. It was my fault I provoked her." Naruto lied seamlessly.

Emily nodded, as she held her hand up and it was engulfed in green light. She put her hand on Naruto's chest and began to heal the wounds, but to her surprise she already noticed most of the wounds were almost healed. ' _…Such a unique form of regeneration…is this the power the Kyūbi holds?'_ She thought, as she glanced down at Naruto's stomach. _'You are such an interesting person Naruto.'_ She thought with a smirk that might've been considered evil.

"Now Sweetie, relax and let me help you!" Emily said happily.

"…Call me 'Sweetie' and I'll stab you." Naruto said irritated.

"Hehe, oh I would just love to psychoanalyze you." Emily admitted cheerfully, while she applied Medical Ninjutsu to the blond.

After a few minutes, Naruto was fine. He stood up and was casually spinning his black umbrella. Mercury was a few feet away from him, leaning against a tree reading a book. In front of Naruto was Emily, who was only about two or three inches taller than him.

Naruto and Emily stared down. Naruto's dark blue eyes stared into Emily's intense emerald one. "Alright, one…two…three…" He said, as he put their hands forward. "Paper beats rock." He said, as his hand was open and Emily's was a fist.

"…One, two…three." Emily said, as she chose paper and Naruto chose scissors. "Hmm…one, two three!" She announced, as she chose rock and he chose paper. The two continued a few times, but Naruto just stared into her eyes, as he continued to be a step ahead of her.

"Hehe, this is so amazing! It's like you can read my mind!" Emily said happily, as Naruto seemed to almost casually beat her in 'rock, paper, scissors'.

"Maybe I can." Naruto said with a shameless smile, as he opened his umbrella and rested it on his shoulder.

"Haha, yeah right." Emily replied with a smile, while Mercury rolled his eyes and turned the page.

"Want proof?" He asked with a smirk, as he stepped towards the nineteen year old girl.

"Sure, sweetie." She replied.

"…Okay, focus…" Naruto said as he put his finger up to the side of his head. "…You're thinking, 'Can this handsome devil really read my mind? If he does, how will I ever be able to ask him out?'" He said with a wily smirk. Emily smiled, as she reached out and ruffled Naruto's hair. "Am I right?" He asked.

"Hehe, you'll never know." Emily said cheerfully.

"I see you three are all here." A female voice said, causing Mercury to push himself off the tree, and Naruto and Emily to turn and see Yūgao entering the area. "…The training session will begin once you attack, once we start…" She began, as she looked up for a moment. "…Until the middle of the day will we fight, once I recognize your three's abilities to fight together in sync well, I call the session." Yūgao instructed.

Naruto and Mercury shared a glance, before the blond looked at Emily. "Don't worry about me, silly! I'm not much of a fighter, but I do have a few tricks!" She said cheerfully, as she waved the blond off.

In an instant Naruto and Mercury charged forward and attacked. Naruto swung his black umbrella at the Jonin, before she leaned back and let it pass by, before she kicked him in the stomach. As Naruto doubled over, Mercury was jumping over him and went to drop kick Yūgao in chest, only for her to block it with her forearm, but the explosion from his greaves caused her to frown.

As Mercury fell back, he grabbed Naruto's umbrella and tossed it back to him. Naruto grabbed onto the umbrella and jumped up, right next Mercury and sent his knee out to his the Jonin. Yūgao blocked his knee with her own, before he went to hit her in the side of the face with his umbrella, only for her to block it with her forearm. With his other arm Naruto went to punch her, only for her to grab onto it, before Naruto tried to kick her. But she turned and threw him, using his momentum against him.

Just as Naruto was thrown to the side, Mercury successfully drop kicked Yūgao in the chest this time, sending her back. Yūgao rolled herself up and bent her arm back to reach for her sword, only for Mercury to stretch his left leg up and hook it around her arm, before he jumped up and twisted, and then kicked her in the face.

When Mercury flipped himself off of the Jonin, Naruto came up behind her and swept low and kicked her. But as soon as he did, she vanished in a cloud of smoke. As soon as she was out of their eyesight, Naruto and Mercury got back-to=back.

"…Where's Emily?" Naruto asked.

"If I know her well enough, she's probably setting up an elaborate trap or something." Mercury replied.

"…Or something?" The blond said dryly, before he noticed Yūgao moving towards him. "I've got visuals." He admitted.

"Oh. So do I." Mercury replied with a sigh, as he saw Yūgao charging at him.

Naruto and Mercury charged forward, attacking their individual Yūgao enemies. As she attached Mercury, he turned and delivered a side-kick right towards her stomach, creating an explosion. Mercury made a face when he saw her survive it, thinking she was a Shadow Clone. ' _But I doubt she'd willingly attack use when she knows our weapons have some terrible killing power. Along with the fact she's observing us, she wouldn't risk it.'_ He thought, before he noticed the Yūgao clone he was fighting had already drawn her sword and was ready to stab him.

"Naruto…Umbrella!" Mercury said, as he extended his hand and moved back. He knew he was flexible and could kick her, but he didn't want to give her the opportunity in cutting his leg off.

Naruto pulled away from his fight and tossed his closed black umbrella at Mercury, with the silver-grey haired teen reaching out and catching the umbrella by the crook handle. Mercury turned and leveled the end of the umbrella at Yūgao, before a thunder crack echoed, as a flash came from the end and at almost one thousand and six hundred feet per second, a one hundred and twenty five gram projectile of metal tore through and out of Yūgao, causing her to freeze, before she vanished in a cloud of smoke.

The Yūgao in front of Naruto moved forward, as she jumped up and sent a kick towards him. Naruto quickly turned and moved behind her, before he wrapped his arms around her stomach and lifted her up and leaned back, slamming her into the ground. As she dispelled, Naruto got up and glanced around.

"Where's the original?" Naruto questioned, as he looked at Mercury, who tossed his umbrella back at him.

"Hmm…I think I know." Mercury replied, before he launched himself forward, using the explosion from his greaves to move forward. Naruto sighed, as he grabbed his umbrella by its center of mass and followed.

Emily glanced around, as she walked forward. A few feet in front of her Yūgao appeared, causing her to stop. "A clone…I'm not sure if I should be offended." Emily said, as she tilted her head to the side, before she glanced out into the forest and smirked. "Come on out, it'll be fun!" She said cheerfully, as she lifted her hand up, with it gleaning blue, when she activated a chakra scalpel.

She stopped, before she heard the sound of the air shifting. Emily turned around and quickly hooked her right leg around the left leg of the person that was behind her. She pushed the person down and put her chakra scalpel right up to the person's neck.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, we're on the same side, remember." Naruto said, as he glanced down at the chakra scalpel at his throat.

"Naruto?" Emily asked, before Naruto looked up and his eyes narrowed. He reached forward and wrapped his arms around Emily, before he rolled, with the area they were at was impaled by several dozen Shuriken, seemingly from an activated trap.

Emily looked up at Naruto with wide emerald eyes, before she quickly grabbed into him and roll, avoiding more blades. When they stopped rolling, Emily was straddling Naruto.

"Oh-ho, you're such a naughty boy!" Emily commented cheerfully.

"Ugh, yeah…can you…get off. You're sorta kneeing me…" Naruto forced out, causing Emily to look down and noticed she was kneeing him in the crotch.

"Sorry!" She said happily, as she quickly got off him.

Naruto forced himself up, as he held his crotch. "Phew, I need a sec." He muttered, as he slowly got up and grabbed onto his umbrella.

"Sorry again." Emily said, as she noticed Naruto's pained look.

"It's fine." He forced out.

" **Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu** ( _Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique_ )" The Yūgao clone announced, as she exhaled a moderate large ball of fire towards the two. ' _Tai-jutsu, check. Trap detection, moderately well…let's see how they handle Ninjutsu.'_ She thought, as the fireball raced towards the duo.

Naruto wrapped an arm around Emily and pulled her back, as he moved forward. He raised his other hand out, and leveled his umbrella at the fireball, before its canopy opened up. When the fireball collided with the umbrella, it seemed to have lost its integrity and spread out, with the remaining fire moving around Naruto and Emily.

"Man, you could say that was…" Naruto began, but before he could make a pun, the Yūgao clone jumped back and launched a phoenix sage fire, launching dozens of smaller fire balls.

One of the fire balls went down and collided with the ground, creating a decent sized explosion, causing Naruto and Emily to jump and evade.

As Naruto landed in a crouch, he looked forward and noticed several fireballs were flying towards him. He quickly thrust his right hand forward with the Fuinjutsu-Tribal styled 'A' on his palm gleaning red, before a fireball collided with his palm.

Naruto grimaced as he felt the heat from the fireball touch his skin, before the fireball vanished entirely. Moving his hand to the side, he 'caught' another fireball and then another.

The blond moved back and smirked, as he felt a heat pulsating through his arms and body. Naruto glanced down and saw through his shirt, the Fuinjutsu 'A' on the palms of his hands were glowing. As well as seemingly random Fuinjutsu symbols along his arms, biceps and shoulders that were able to be seen through his shirt's sleeves.

' _The Fuinjutsu ability to seal the Jutsus themselves and hold them inside by body, where my chakra churns and molds around it, mutating it to more volatile attack…I'm such a genius.'_ Naruto thought to himself, as he held up his hands. It was his work around to Ninjutsu.

His hands were illuminated by a deep fiery-like energy, with the tribal-Fuinjutsu symbols along his arms getting more intense. Naruto thrust his hand at Yūgao, launching a semi-solid, almost liquid bolt of fire-like energy, looking like corrosive lava.

Yūgao flipped back, avoiding the lava-like energy. Naruto smirked, as he put his left hand on his right arm, before he swiped it down to his wrist. He gathered all the energy from Yūgao's attack, and then sent it all right back at her, with his own chakra adding to the fun.

The large bolt of lava-like energy collided with the ground near Yūgao, creating a large explosion filled with volatile lava.

' _What the hell is that?'_ Yūgao thought to herself, looking at the attack. She had seen sealing techniques that could seal Jutsus. But that required scrolls and a complex Fuinjutsu, and it wasn't used to fire techniques back at the person. ' _To be able to absorb and redirect Jutsus...Interesting.'_ She thought with a smirk, before she turned to the side.

Just as Yūgao turned, Emily went to stab her in the back with a chakra scalpel. Yūgao grabbed onto Emily's extended arm and used the medic's momentum against her, as she tried to flip her over. But as Yūgao flipped her over, Emily twisted herself and wrapped her legs around the Jonin's arm and used her weight to bring her down.

When the two were on the ground, Emily held onto Yūgao's arm, before she spun herself and quickly got up. Emily grabbed onto the Jonin's leg and went to sever the tendons, only for Yūgao to turn and kick her right in the face.

When Emily fell to the ground, the med Nin kicked out and wrapped both her legs around Yūgao's leg, before she twisted herself. When Yūgao was brought to her knees, Emily grabbed onto her hand and pulled it towards her, as she kept the Jonin on her knees with one foot and put her other foot on the side of Yūgao's neck.

As Emily pulled Yūgao's arm, while pushing her foot down on the Jonin's neck and the back of her leg, the med Nin formed a chakra scalpel and went to attack. Emily stabbed Yūgao in the chest with a chakra scalpel, causing the purple haired woman to dissipate in a cloud of smoke.

Emily pulled herself up, as she ran a hand through her messy raven black hair. She turned and looked at Naruto, to see he was staring at her with some shock written on his face. "Hehe, I kinda got into it, I guess!" Emily said happily, as she shrugged.

' _…That was hot…'_ Naruto thought to himself. He was the kinda guy that loved a girl who could kick ass and be hot while doing it.

" **Magen: Narakumi no Jutsu** ( _Demonic Illusion: Hell Viewing Technique_ )" Yūgao muttered from inside the trees, as she looked at Naruto and Emily.

Emily looked around, as leaves seemed to blow around her. "…Emily-chan…" A female voice said, causing Emily to freeze, as she slowly turned around.

Naruto glanced around and raised an eyebrow. "Hello there, girly boy." A gravely male voice said, causing Naruto to turn around and tilt his head.

"…Oh God…" Naruto said with a scowl, as he looked forward. Coming out of the trees, was a clown. The clown had puffy red hair, white skin, a red nose, and elaborate clothes, while holding a lot of red balloons. "…I never should've seen that movie when I was five." He said to himself.

Naruto looked at It, before he rolled his eyes. "I'm not afraid of you anymore." He replied.

"Ah, na, na, na, we all know that you're afraid. I can taste it!" The clown said with a snarl. "It's so delicious." He declared.

"Pfft, I've read your book. You're a chick, a female spider or some shit. Why the hell would I be afraid of a cross-dresser?" Naruto asked with a shameless smile.

Yūgao moved out of the threes and went to disarm the two, moving up to Naruto first since he was the one with the obvious weapon. As soon as she reached out and touched him, Naruto shattered into glass.

The Jonin froze as she felt cold steel press itself against her collar bone and down to her stomach. Naruto stood behind her, pressing his sword against the front of her body.

"Sorry. But amateur hocus pocus like that, won't work on me." Naruto said with a smirk.

Yūgao looked forward. "Then what about this one?" She asked, before Naruto felt a blade get pushed against the back of his neck, with Yūgao in front of him turning to stone and mending back to the ground. "…I was just about to tell you the same thing." Yūgao said from behind him.

Naruto coughed, as he looked forward. "Oh hey, Sensei. Heads up, you're going to feel like an asshole in three…two… and…" He trailed off, before Yūgao felt a kunai blade press against her throat, a chakra scalpel against her chest and a thin sword press against her stomach. "…Ah, yeah, yeah, there it is." He said with a smirk.

Yūgao glanced to her sides and noticed Mercury behind her, holding the kunai, Emily by her side, with the chakra scalpel and Naruto with his sword pointed inward.

"Hmm…" Yūgao sounded, as she glanced at the three. "…You guys pass." She said, with the three pulling their weapons away from her. Yūgao observed the three, as they met up. ' _Emily and Mercury weren't that good together. They always ended up splitting apart for their attacks. But Naruto seems to be able to work with them both on an individual level. Emily seems to like him, and Mercury seems to be close friends.'_ She thought.

"Ugh, dude, what's your umbrella made out of?" Mercury asked, as he rubbed his arm.

"Stuff." Naruto replied with a shrug. He didn't really want to go into the exact alloys his umbrella was made out of. Mostly because he didn't want people to start using Tungsten Carbide and Ultra High-Carbon Steel for weapons.

"Whatever it is, that shit's fucking heavy." Mercury complained.

"Pfft, well I like to think it's made out of all my hopes and dreams." Naruto said with a smirk, getting an eye roll from the silver-grey haired teen.

"Must be small then." Mercury replied.

"That's rude." Emily commented, as she looked at the teen.

"You obviously don't know the friendship we have." Mercury said dryly, as he looked at Emily. They were guys. They complimented each other by insulting each other.

Naruto opened his umbrella and rested it on his shoulder, blocking the sun's rays, while he looked at the two. "I gotta say. We make a good team." He commented, before he smirked. "You guys are lucky to have me." He added in cocksure wanna be dashing type of manner.

Mercury rolled his eyes, while Emily smirked. "You're really arrogant there, sweetie." She said.

"It's confidents, not arrogance." Naruto replied with a wily smirk, as he gave her a wink. "You just haven't seen me in the field…" He trailed off, as he struck a pose and jabbed his umbrella forward. "…when they see my moves, they'll be running for the hills." He said.

"Pfft, loser." Mercury said, as he crossed his arms. "The only thing they'll be running from is your attitude." He commented.

"Eh, I'm not picky." Naruto replied with a smirk, as he rested his umbrella over his shoulder.

Yūgao walked up towards the three, causing the three genin to look at her. "You all did well. Even if you three did split up at certain parts, it was because of the situations I was putting you in. But you all eventually regrouped and went to take me on." She said, as she looked at the three.

"It was nothing." Mercury replied, as he smirked and crossed his arms behind the back of his head.

"…Quite…" Yūgao said dryly, as she looked at the silver-grey haired teen. "Tomorrow we'll begin our team will begin our missions…" She began, getting a grown from Mercury.

"Are we going to do those stupid D-Ranks?" Mercury asked with a sigh.

Yūgao rubbed her forehead. "Mercury, you do realize that it's mandatory for normal Genin…" She began.

"But we're not formal, are we?" Naruto asked with a smirk. He knew what D-Ranks were, since Mercury liked to complain. And Naruto wasn't too keen on the thought of being someone's worker, he was an assassin, not someone's bitch.

"No." Yūgao said, before she sighed. "I'll think about us doing C-Ranks and maybe B-Ranks, we've already done a few hundred D-Ranks." She admitted, as she rubbed the back of her neck. She could admit she was getting really tire of them. She was in the ANBU for god sakes, it was demining to do old peoples' and lazy peoples' chores. "You two, are free to go." She said, as she looked at Mercury and Emily.

"Um, sure thing, sensei." Emily said, as she turned and looked at Naruto. "Later, sweetie." She said cheerfully, as she reached out and ruffled the blond's hair, before she walked off. Mercury gave Naruto a look, before he crossed his arms behind his head and walked off.

Naruto looked at Yūgao and gave her a smirk. "Trying to get me all alone, you little minx." He commented shamelessly. Yūgao gave him a look, as she unsheathed her sword. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, same team." He said, as he put a hand up.

Yūgao smacked him upside the head with the dull side of her sword. "Ow, what the hell!?" Naruto yelled, as he held back of his neck.

"…That was for the mix comment." Yūgao said dryly, before she sheathed her sword. She walked over towards a tree and came back over towards him, holding several bokken or wooden swords. "…Chose your size…" She instructed, as she pulled out a katana sized and shaped bokken.

Naruto glanced at the bokken and noticed several different ones varying in size, some being tantō sized, katana sized, Kadachi sized, and Wakizashi sized. He reached down and picked up the Wakizashi sized bokken.

He held the bokken in one hand, as he held his umbrella in the other. In a battle or a fight, he would hold both his umbrella and the sword, so he didn't want to train in wielding only one of the two things he would carry at once.

"Now what you need to understand…" Yūgao began.

"Eh, eh, eh, I've studied your body movement, muscle twitches, stances, hand movements, chest movements from breathing, as well facial structure for your emotional state while fighting with swords…" Naruto said, as he tapped the side of his head with his umbrella. "…All of that's right here, while it's a little difficult to remember it all, but I'm not one to forget." He said with a wily smirk, as he turned his body a bit, moved his left leg back and moved his right arm forward a few inches.

Yūgao raised an eyebrow as she looked at the stance he took. It looked like it was a mixture of hers, Hayate's and several of his own personal additions. ' _They really seemed to undersell your intelligence.'_ She thought, referring to the academy. It was like he had the Sharingan, without having the Sharingan.

Naruto smirked as he moved his arm forward and pressed the side of his bokken against Yūgao's bokken. "Well now, shall we do the tango?" He asked with a smirk, causing the purple haired Jonin to grip the handle of her bokken with two handles and slashed the wooden sword at him.

* * *

 **Here's the new Chapter.**

 **I know some of people have been complaining about Mercury and Emily. How they're pointless OCs and that If I make an OC I should at least try to give them Japanese names.**

 **Here's a news flash for most of you, every single character in Naruto is a Pointless OC, created by Masashi Kishimoto. Every character in every story is an OC created by an author. Saying one character compared to another one is pointless, is redundant. Every story themselves is pointless in the grand scheme of things...I bet saying this has pissed some people off, wanna know why. Because people enjoy those stories, because people feel connections with those characters. So to say things in my story is pointless is incredibly arrogant. I write stories, because I like to, I post it here because people seem to like it. To say that what I write is pointless, is to say everyone who likes my stuff is pointless, that their opinions don't matter. To say that, well...you just look like a dick.  
**

 **Anyway, for giving Mercury and Emily Japanese would be stupid. Emily isn't Japanese, so it wouldn't make sense. Also, I'm not Japanese, I don't pretend to be Japanese. Just because I've watched a few Anime and read a few Manga doesn't make me an expert in their culture. It would be like someone from Japan watching the entire Star Wars saga, the first Die Hard Movies and a couple of American Stand Up comedians, and then saying they knew everything about America.  
**

 **That's all I had to add anyway, later.**


	5. Chapter 5

_I don't own anything_

Naruto glanced around the forest side, as he walked along a dirt road. He had his umbrella opened and resting over his shoulder. After a few minutes, Naruto was sitting on a branch in a tree and waiting.

A good distance away, he was watching a team of Genin training. He was watching a Jonin named Kurenai, with the three heirs of the Clans of Konoha, Hinata Hyūga, Shino Aburame, and Kiba Inuzuka along with a white dog.

' _A newbie, a recluse, a girl who's afraid of her shadow and a loud brash guy…damn, and I thought my group was weird.'_ Naruto thought dryly, as one of his legs hung over a branch.

It had been around a month since he joined Mercury's team. He was glad Yūgao was so cool. She let them do C-Ranked missions. They were interesting, just a couple of escort missions, with them usually protecting archeologists.

Naruto shook his head, as he glanced up. Emily would go on and on, about the stuff they saw there. He had to stop Mercury from attacking her out of pure irritation. Naruto smirked, as he kicked his leg back and forth. Emily seemed too happy about the stuff they were learning, he couldn't help but be happy too.

He could safely say he saw Emily as a friend, though not as close as he was to Mercury. She was really up there. Hell, Yūgao was up there too, being a really cool teacher. Naruto spun his umbrella, while observing the Genin team. She seemed to be a really great teacher, well; she didn't bullshit him or gave him tests with incredibly ambiguous meanings. It was either 'Do this and this reaction will happen' or it was 'figure out what this does, but it won't kill you if you go about different ways'. There was enough leeway in her training to let him expand his mind, but not make him so paranoid that there was triple or even quadruple meanings in it.

He knew he had a very decent grasp in Kenjutsu. He really wasn't one to re-read instructions and constantly work on a 'form' or whatever the hell it was. He knew how to stand, he knew how to hold the blade, and he knew how to wield it. He didn't need to re-learn it, to take baby steps, and he didn't need his hand to be held.

He just took the information he had and made it useful. He spared with Yūgao almost every day for the past week and a half. For the first half of the time, Naruto got his ass-beat, but as they say, no pain, no gain. He didn't take that stuff lying down, he would learn, assimilate the information from each fight and adapted. With each fight he would progressively last longer, first it was minutes of difference until it reached almost an hour and a half.

Naruto sighed, as he watched the Genins train. He knew his strength and knowledge in Kenjutsu was almost purely experience based, which he could admit was great. He had no real definable style. He dealt with Kenjutsu, the same why he dealt with Fuinjutsu. He took the basic or rudimentary information he had on the subject and branched off in his own direction using trial-and-error to improve.

But there was one branch of Nin-combat that he wanted to get good at was Genjutsu. That was a form of Jutsu that didn't let him really advance with just trial-and-error. He was really good at it, but with his limited information on the subject, his Genjutsu was rudimentary at best. Genjutsu was a Jutsu that you needed more information on it, to get better at it.

Naruto looked at Kurenai and smirked. He'd have to ask her a few questions about Genjutsu. With what he knew about Shinobi and their weakness to Hypnosis, well, he was going to have so much fun. There was a difference between Genjutsu-Hypnosis and Mental-Hypnosis, no one actually suspects or believes in the Mental-Hypnosis, only the Genjutsu kind. Chakra bursts don't affect Mental-Hypnosis and the only way to really block Mental-Hypnosis was to be prepared for it, which is almost impossible since they don't believe it exists.

After a few hours, Naruto watched the three Genin leaving the Jonin, causing the blond to smirk and hopped down out of the branch. The blond walked towards the Jonin, as he casually spun his umbrella.

Kurenai turned when she heard footsteps approaching her, before she blinked a few times in surprise as she saw the blond boy Yūgao was teaching coming up to her. ' _The Kyūbi Container?'_ She thought unsure, as she looked at the blond.

"Hey there, Kurenai-sensei." Naruto said with a smirk, as he casually spun his umbrella.

"…Naruto, was it?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Hmph, well, you're correct in that one." He commented, before he gave her a worried look, which seemed entirely genuine, causing Kurenai to subconsciously become more open. "My, Kurenai, you're looking kinda tense from all that training…" He said, as he tilted his head. "…Why don't you relax." He finished, as he stopped spinning his umbrella and reached out with his other hand. He lightly touched Kurenai's forearm, causing the Jonin to feel a tinging that caused the hairs on the back of her neck to stand on end, while she began to relax at the nice feeling.

Almost half an hour later, Kurenai was sitting against a tree with her eyes closed with Naruto standing in front of her. "…alright, now tell me, you think I'm irresistible, right?" He asked.

Kurenai shrugged tiredly. "…No…not really…" She mumbled out.

"What? Why?" Naruto asked.

"To…arrogant…stuck up…and…I have a boyfriend." She said, as her head rocked from side to side a bit, like she was trying to keep her head up.

"Pfft, well I don't need you anyway." He muttered, before he looked at the hypnotized Jonin. "Anyway, is that all you've had to tell me about your knowledge of Genjutsu, you don't know anything stronger?" He asked.

"…No…" Kurenai mumbled.

"No, you didn't tell me all your knowledge, or No, you know something stronger?" Naruto asked.

"…I know something stronger…" Kurenai said, as she tilted her head to the side.

"Oh, know my interest is peaked." Naruto said with a smirk, as he knelt down and looked at Kurenai face level. "What's a stronger Genjutsu?" He questioned.

"…Not a stronger Genjutsu…a stronger caster…" Kurenai mumbled.

"Oh, who?" Naruto asked curiously.

"My old student…Yakumo Kurama…" Kurenai replied.

Naruto looked decently surprised at that answer. Of course he knew who she was. He was in the Academy two years longer than he should've been, failing the passing exam twice, so he was held back. Yakumo was a reclusive girl that went to the Academy for almost six to eight months, before she was pulled out.

' _Huh, so that's where she went. She progressed…good for her.'_ Naruto thought. While he didn't know her personally, he knew of her reputation as being a Genjutsu prodigy, almost as good as him, probably better at the time.

' _I already have what I need to make my own Genjutsu techniques…'_ Naruto thought, as he sighed. He didn't have Kurenai give him her techniques, just the mechanics of her Genjutsu and what reactions they caused. With those equations, he could change them to something else creating a different result. "…Tell me, what happened to Yakumo and where to find her, and then when you do. That relaxed feeling will envelop you, and you'll fall asleep and forget all of this ever happened." He said calmly, before Kurenai slowly nodded.

Almost half an hour later, Naruto was walking up a mountainside leaving the forest that seemed to surround the village of Konoha. He arrived at a small manor and tilted his head, before he shrugged and walked forward.

Not even a second later, he was surrounded by several ANBU members, all holding their blades at Naruto's vital spots. "…Well, this is certainly quite the predicament." Naruto said dryly, as he held the handle of his umbrella, with the blade slightly unsheathed.

"Turn back know, Kyūbi Container." The lead ANBU said seriously.

"Well, you see. I can't really do that." Naruto said with a shameless smile. "I wanna discover the secrets of this manor." He commented, causing the ANBU to tense. "… **Nake, Suzumushi** ( _Cry, Cricket_ )…" Naruto muttered, before the stored kinetic energy stored in the umbrella vibrated the sword inside, creating a high-pitched ringing down, before all the ANBU collapsed unconscious from the sound and Genjutsu that piggybacked on it.

Naruto sheathed the sword back into the umbrella, before he glanced at all the unconscious ANBU. "Ah, I love being me." He said, as he walked over the people.

As he walked towards the manor, he tossed his umbrella up and caught it by the end barrel and used the hooked handle to open the door. Naruto walked into the manor and glanced around, and felt a chill. ' _Whoa, such a creepy place…I love it.'_ He thought with a smirk, as he walked through the house.

Naruto stopped walking, before he leaned back and looked into a room he passed. He noticed it was filled with paintings, some very depressing looking paintings, or paintings of demons or destruction in general.

"Well…that doesn't look healthy." He commented dryly, as he looked at all the paintings. He was no psychologist, but this really didn't look right.

Naruto glanced around the room, before he noticed one of the paintings starting to move, and the monster in the painting lunged at him. The blond raised an eyebrow as he looked at the monster, and before it could reach him, it shattered to glass.

"Well…That was interesting." Naruto said, before he turned around and left the room.

Naruto walked through the manor's hallways, until he stopped at another room. He tilted his head to the side, before he lifted his umbrella up and tapped it against the closed door. "Knock, knock." He said with a smirk.

The sound of shuffling came from behind the door, before Naruto moved back. "What do you want?!" A female voice demanded angrily. "I've already taken my medicine, now go away!" The voice yelled.

"Wow, you've certainly put me in my place." Naruto said sarcastically, as he reached forward and opened the door. He walked in and glanced around the room. It was fairly plan, with several paintings on the walls. There was a large window with young girl sitting near it.

It was a girl with unhealthy pale white skin, long brown hair and light brown eyes. Her hair was straight on one side, but on the other side it is in a braid. On the side with the braided hair, she had a clip with two circular designs holding the hair out of her face. She wore a pink kimono along with violet baggy pants.

Naruto tilted his head as he looked at the girl, to see she was glaring at him. In front of her was a stand, with a canvas on it.

"You're…" Yakumo began, before she scowled at him. "…Who are you, some thief?" She questioned.

"Yes…because you have all…" Naruto trailed off, as he looked at the bland room with several paintings. "…Of this that I just want." He said with an eye roll.

"So you want to kidnap me then!?" Yakumo said angrily.

"Yes, because in the middle of the woods, on a mountain top, while I was walking, I just had to kidnap a frail girl. For no other reason than because I thought it'd be fun." Naruto said sarcastically.

Yakumo glared at him, before she sighed and looked out the window again. "…Who are you?" She asked.

"Naruto and what's the name of the lovely lady that sits before me." Naruto said in a voice he tried to make charming, which seemed to have an effect on the girl. He liked to flirt. He also liked girls and had a knack for coming across as a charming gentleman when he wanted to. He just found it more fun to mess with people though.

"I…I'm Yakumo." She said, as she glanced down.

"Huh, I knew I recognized you from somewhere, you went to the academy awhile back, right?" Naruto asked, as he sat down in front of her and put his umbrella across his crossed legs.

"Y-yeah, how'd you know?" Yakumo asked, thought she did seem more defensive than nervous.

"We were in the same class for a bit." Naruto said, before he forced a frown on his face. "I have to admit, I was kinda jealous of you. You rose up so fast in your abilities in Genjutsu, passing my scores in such a short amount of time." He said, as he leaned back and out his hands on the ground and glanced up at the sitting girl.

"You…you were jealous…of me?" Yakumo asked incredulous. She couldn't see anyone being jealous of her.

"Oh yes, your skills in Genjutsu out scoped mine for a time. I have to say, it was inspiring." Naruto complimented in a calm charming manner that had Yakumo squirming nervously, as she felt warmth coming from her stomach. "I thought you became a shinobi with your skills." He said, causing Yakumo to look down.

"No…I didn't." Yakumo admitted, as she looked down at herself and gripped her pink kimono. "I was born with a body that didn't allow me to become a Shinobi." She said quietly.

"Hmm…" Naruto sounded, as he reached out and grabbed onto Yakumo's ankle, before he pulled it back and looked at her leg. Yakumo froze as she felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end, with an intense tingling feeling inside her head. The same feeling she got when she heard soft raindrops falling or the leaves blowing, and it made her relax.

Naruto rested Yakumo's foot on his umbrella, as he lightly felt her lower leg. "Born with a weak body…" He said, as he rubbed the girl's leg, causing Yakumo to shiver and close her eyes. "…I feel muscular atrophy, a weak muscular system, immune system and weak bones…" He said, as he reached out with his other and pulled Yakumo's other ankle onto his lap.

He lightly rubbed up Yakumo's legs, feeling her muscles, while the girl herself was groaning to herself. Yakumo didn't know how to react right now, the Med-Nins that came by routinely and administered her medicine, with the ANBU staying guard around her house. For months, almost a year she hadn't experienced the touch of another person, let alone of someone from the opposite sex.

Yakumo moaned, as she felt Naruto's hands move up to her calves. She wasn't sure what he was doing or why, but it felt so good, with the tingly feeling in her head getting more intense.

"Your frail bones might be fixed with a large dose of Vitamin-D." Naruto suggested unsure, as he closed his eyes and rubbed Yakumo's legs. He knew that if you wanted to get something, you have to give too. The fact he was rubbing the legs of a girl with flawless soft skin, wasn't much of a tradeoff, he thought he was getting the most out of it.

"…V-Vitamin-D…" Yakumo muttered, as she leaned her head back and groaned. She was sheltered and didn't know too much on a lot of things. It was probably why she didn't know why that warm feeling in her stomach getting more intense and glowing lower.

"It's a secosteroid with your body absorbs, which is used to help it. Though I don't think it'll cure you, or even make your bones stronger than they are now…" Naruto said, as he scowled at the girl's legs. He was no medical scientist or specialist, but this girl's pale skin gave away how much sun she didn't get. Which was one of the largest forms of Vitamin-D, odds are. Her diet was probably just as limited. It wouldn't hurt to try. "…I have a close friend who's good at Med-Ninjutsu. I think I could ask her to help you." He said, as he rubbed her legs.

Yakumo opened her eyes and looked at Naruto with narrowed brown eyes. "Why would you help me? We don't know each other." She said with some heavy distrust.

Naruto reached forward and lightly pushed Yakumo's legs out of his lap, before he stood up and grabbed onto his umbrella. "It's true. I have no reason to help you…" He trailed off, causing Yakumo to look down, only for Naruto to put the end of his umbrella under her chin and make her look up towards him. "…But that's no reason to just let you wither and die." He said seriously.

Yakumo looked at him with wide eyes, as she blushed which was emphasized by her pale skin. "You…really want to help me?" She asked.

"Sure, I'm the kind of guy that loves to solve problems…" Naruto said. '… _Though I'm usually the one that causes some of them.'_ He thought dryly. "…Besides, someone like you. Someone so gifted in Genjutsu shouldn't be held back by this. While I'm not sure my friend could make you actually as physically strong as a shinobi, she could at least stabilize your condition so it doesn't deteriorate further." He informed.

Yakumo looked down sadly. "I…Can't do Genjutsu." She admitted. She wasn't sure why she was telling him this, but he seemed to genuinely want her to do Genjutsu and to get better. Having her uncle penton to kill her and her only teacher seal her powers, she was very foreign to actual kindness and she wanted it. She saw Kurenai as her mother figure, but her betrayal ruined that. But now a boy she didn't know wanted to help her.

She knew her more cynical, distrusting said saw this as such a suspicious situation. But Yakumo was starved for human affection. She wanted someone to be her friend, for someone to talk to. And that part of her mind was winning her over. The way his calm voice gave her chills, the way he touched her mad her spine tingle and the way he seemed to want to help her made her heart swell with emotion.

"You can't use Genjutsu? Preposterous." Naruto said, as he moved closer towards her, causing the frail girl to lean back and blush at the proximity. "I've seen and heard all the rumors of your prowess." He informed.

Yakumo looked down and gripped her pink kimono and glared out the window. "My powers were sealed." She said angrily. "By a person I trusted most, on the orders of that stupid Hokage!" She almost screamed.

Naruto gave her a surprised look. Of course he knew what had happened from Kurenai. And he knew how to unseal her powers, since Kurenai was the one who sealed them. "What, that's not right!" He said with a tone of anger.

"Y…You believe me?" She asked in shock, as she looked at Naruto with wide eyes.

"Do I have a reason to distrust you?" Naruto asked curiously, as he titled his head.

"They sealed my powers away, because it was too dangerous." Yakumo said sadly, as she looked down. "Because they were scared I might turn against them, that I would use my Genjutsu abilities to destroy the village." She said.

"…I'm…" Naruto began.

"I don't want your pity!" Yakumo said with narrowed eyes. "Have you ever had everyone you know think your some-kind of ticking time-bomb? Have everyone think you're going to kill them? Have your life change because of some stupid seal?!" She questioned.

Naruto stopped twirling his umbrella, as his smirk left his face, leaving him with a scowl. "…No." He replied.

"Then…I don't want your pity." Yakumo said, as she looked down. "Life is pain. I wake up every morning, and I'm in pain. You know many times I wanted to just give up? How many times I thought about ending it?" She asked with a scowl. "…Why do I deserve this?" She asked herself.

Naruto scowled, as he knelt down and had his face inches from hers. "People get what they get. It has nothing to do with what they deserve. You're sitting around mopping about how unfair life's treated you, so change it." He said, causing Yakumo to narrow her eyes at him. "…Time changes everything, that's what people say, it's not true. Doing things changes things. Not doing things leaves things _exactly as they were_." He said seriously. "Don't be a person who whines about how life's treated you, when you have the tools to change the course of your own life." He said.

Yakumo looked down, as Naruto stepped back. "How can I change it?" She asked. "I'm trapped here?" Yakumo said.

"Like I said, I got a friend who could possibly heal you. It'll take a while for me to get her to help though, since I can't really bring people through a heavily guarded manor…" Naruto trailed.

"That reminds me, how did you get here?" Yakumo questioned.

"Oh, I just knocked out the ANBU with one of my personally made Genjutsus." He admitted with a shrug.

"Y-you did?" Yakumo asked in shock that was pretty hard to do.

"Yeah, from one prodigy in Genjutsu to another, I found it easy." Naruto said casually, as he spun his umbrella with his finger. "It was actually one of the reasons why I came here, I heard someone was good in Genjutsu and I wanted to talk with them. But boy was I surprised when it was such a gifted, cute girl." He said with a shameless smirk.

Yakumo shifted as she looked down. "You…think I'm cute…But I'm so…" She trailed off.

"Frail? So what?" Naruto asked sarcastically. "With your Genjutsu prowess, you don't need a strong body to decimate people." He said with a smirk. "It's terrifying…" He said, before he glanced at Yakumo. "…And kinda hot." He added, causing Yakumo to blush, as she looked down.

"Anyway, I'm going to try and get in contact with my friend. Of course, we'll be having more missions soon, since my team is on a bit of a break before we start up again." Naruto said, before he rubbed the back of his neck. "I'll try to come back after the missions, and I'll bring my friend here too, to help you." He informed.

Yakumo nodded, before she looked out the window. "Do you promise to come back?" She asked sadly.

"Pfft, of course." Naruto replied with an eye roll. "After my friend tries stabilizes your condition, I'll get that seal off you and get your powers back." He said.

"But…There's something else…" Yakumo muttered, as she looked at the blond. "…There's something inside me." She admitted.

"Um…" Naruto sounded unsure. That sounded kinda weird…And sexual.

"My abilities, it formed a separate personality in my head…it's one of the main reasons my powers were sealed." Yakumo said, as she looked down.

"Huh, multiple personalities…" Naruto said with a raised eyebrow. This situation was getting more interesting, and he just wanted to solve it more and more. It he got the affections of a cute girl, as well as learning the mechanics of her Genjutsu, which is almost impossible to break out of and could be almost realistic to the point of killing someone inside the illusion. Well, he just saw it as a plus all the way. "…well, we'll just have to solve this problem when the time comes." He said with a charming smirk.

Yakumo nodded, before she looked down. "Just please come back." She said.

"Don't worry…" Naruto said, as reached out with his umbrella and lightly brushed some of her brown hair out of her face. "…I'm not one to skip out on things like this." He said, before he stepped back and glanced around the room. "Hmm…" He sounded.

"What's wrong?" Yakumo asked.

"I think I'm going to be in a bit of a bind, once I leave this manor…I'm going to need to take somethings that you don't need." Naruto said, as he glanced around the room.

"Um, why?" Yakumo questioned.

Naruto moved around the room and picked up around the area. Yakumo watched as he picked up a few small notebooks which she didn't need anymore. He picked up a few brushes. "Now, what would a normal teenage boy take if he got into a girl's only house…" He asked himself, before he glanced up and nodded.

Yakumo's eyes went wide as a blush formed on her face, as she saw Naruto go through her dresser and pull out a pair of panties. "W-what are you doing, put those back!" She announced.

"I need an alibi." Naruto said, as he put the pair of panties in his pocket. "What better as a perverted love struck teenager?" He asked with a shrug, before he looked at Yakumo. "I'll try to return your stuff to you, well…you'll get them back in a few hours." He informed.

"Why, what's going on?!" She asked nervously.

"The Genjutsu I put on the ANBU should be wearing off soon…I'll be taken in for questioning as to why I was here." Naruto explained, before he patted his pants filled with her panties and random things.

"…A perverted love struck teenager…" Yakumo muttered, as she got what he was doing.

"You'll get your stuff soon, and I'll return when I'm done with my missions." Naruto informed, as he walked out of the room.

Yakumo watched the blond leave, before she smiled to herself. She grabbed her paint brush and began to paint again. ' _I like him…when I destroy Konoha and make Kurenai feel what I've felt…He'll be by my side.'_ She thought to herself happily.

Naruto walked out of the Mountainside Manor, and the instant he stepped outside, he felt a sharp pain in the side of his neck and everything went black.

A few hours later, Minato Namikaze was walking through the Konoha Intelligence Division building with a frown on his face. He was just told his son, admittedly no one but a select few knew that; was just apprehended and being held for interrogation.

Minato stopped at a one way mirror, and saw a blond teenager sitting at a metal table with his hands cuffed to it. Sitting across him was Ibiki, with four Shinobi standing at the four corners of the interrogation room.

"What's going on?" Minato questioned seriously, as he looked at Anko, who was leaning against a wall.

"Some quality entertainment." Anko said with a grin, with her arms crossed, only to notice the Hokage's serious look. "Uh, the dumb-blond here broke into unauthorized ground and…stole some panties." She said.

Minato made a face. "…Okay…He's a teenager." He stated.

"He stole from the Kurama-place." Anko said.

"Pfft…." Minato sounded, before he looked into the glass. "…Why is he in there?" He questioned.

"Oh, apparently he took out a squad of ANBU in the span of a few seconds to get into the place." Anko said with a grin, that's what grabbed her attention, along with Minato's.

"…An entire squad?" He asked in surprise, before he felt pride swell in him. His son was fifteen and he defeated a squad of ANBU in the span of a few seconds. Even he didn't do that at his age, but then again, circumstances were different.

Naruto smirked wily at Ibiki, as he was handcuffed to the metal table. "Gosh darn, mister. I'm so sorry for breaking into Miss Kurama's manor and taking some of her stuff, I promise I'll be a good boy from now on." He said with a shameless smile.

Anko smirked at Minato. "I like him." She admitted.

Ibiki slammed his fists down on the metal table, creating a dent. "Don't test me!" He said angrily.

Naruto blinked, while tilting his head to the side and smiling in a very self-assured way. "Of course, do you treat everyone like this, darling?" He asked, getting a glare from the interrogator.

"How did you take out the ANBU squad positioned at the manor?" Ibiki questioned.

"Oh, that…" Naruto said as he rolled his eyes, and barely opened his mouth and whistled. A loud high-pitched grading sound echoed, causing some of the lights to flicker, the four Shinobi at the corners to hold their ears in pain, and the one way mirror to form a web-crack pattern. Ibiki gritted his teeth from the noise, before the four Shinobi collapsed. "…It was very simple to be honest." He said with a smirk, as he leaned back.

He didn't need to use his sword and umbrella as a conduit for his Genjutsu, he could use them fine without them, but it was easier with them.

Ibiki scowled, but technically his question was answered, which he assumed was the reason why Naruto did it. "Why did you go to that manor?" He questioned seriously.

"Well, there was a pretty girl in the window, and I thought it'd be fun to take her things." Naruto stated with a shrug.

"Stealing is a very serious offense, why would you do it?" Ibiki questioned.

"I like to take stuff, and I'm good at it. I don't see what the big deal is." Naruto said, as his personality shifted, as he held his own hands in a closed off, nervous manner.

"Well, you don't just decide to do it for no reason." Ibiki replied with narrowed eyes.

"No. You're right." Naruto said with a sigh, as he looked down. "When I was seven, my father taught me to pick pockets, and we, uh, knocked off a few houses." He said. "…And, uh, and then we…we moved onto a couple of banks. But I didn't…the banks wasn't my cup of tea. I don't like the banks because of the anxiety and the screaming and all the hysteria. It doesn't sit well with me." He said, as he looked down, with his voice breaking with each of the words, like he was recounting a bad past.

"Quit bull-shiting." Ibiki said angrily.

Naruto looked at him dryly, before he turned and looked out the one-way mirror and looked right at Anko, causing her to shift a bit. His eyes turned and looked at Minato.

"You know, holding me like this is incredibly redundant and…really…really pointless. I think I admitted to knocking out the ANBU with my magic whistle, I'm sure they'll say the exact same thing. Well, in a way that would make them sound better of course." Naruto said with a cocky smirk.

"Don't look over there, look at me." Ibiki said, causing Naruto to look at him.

"I'm sensing some tension from you, but then again, there's always tension. Is it work?" Naruto asked, before he narrowed his eyes and smirked. "No, it's family troubles…" He said, causing Ibiki to glare at him. "…Parents?...No, no, to easy…brother, it's your brother, isn't it?" Naruto questioned, as he tilted his head and smirked.

Ibiki stood up and glared at Naruto, as he put his hands right in front of the blond. "You attacked ANBU, broke into an off-clearance manor and stole. Now if you want to get out of here alive, then you'll…" He began.

"Now you listen here." Naruto said, as he leaned forward. "Do you really think that the Hokage is going to believe that I attacked ANBU and disabled them all with my magic, I broke into the Kurama Manor just to take some of her stuff, and I left the same way I came back, knowing there'd be ANBU for me. What part of that makes sense, if you could make any clear motive to the Hokage, without it seeming like some convoluted mess…Well, I don't think I'll be staying here very long." He informed.

"You'll be held…" Ibiki began.

"How? The ANBU I whistled into unconsciousness, were unharmed…well, except for a little equilibrium distortion." Naruto said with a smirk. "I broke into a manor, well, technically I walked in since it was unlocked. I had a nice chat with the Kurama heiress, she seemed so nice. I took a pair of panties and left the manor." He said, before he glanced up. "All I really did was prove a Genin could outwit ANBU and steal a pair of panties." He added.

"So if you want to spread the word that a lone genin could defeat a squad of elite assassins, only fueled with the desire to get some panties…well…" Naruto trailed off with a cocky smile. "The entire village of Konoha, no, the surrounding countries would just love that. Konoha would be a laughing stock. No one would pay for our services, because you arrested a boy, because he defeated ANBU for a pair of panties." He said. "And well, I'll be famous and you would look like an idiot, more than you already are…all of you would look like idiots." He informed.

"You have what I like to call…" Naruto said, as he lifted up his hands. "…Nothing up your sleeve. And you know it." He said, as he leaned back and smirked.

"I've broken war criminals, assassins and even higher up traitor Jonin…" Ibiki began.

"Oh?" Naruto sounded with a smirk, as he tilted his head to the side.

"You can act like tough shit, like some sly, arrogant scumbag but I've broken worse. I haven't even tried on you, but I will. And once you're little shell breaks, I'll be there." Ibiki informed with a scowl.

"You know, I want you to be there, watching me." Naruto said, as he leaned back. "Because no matter what you or anyone may think they might know, I'll always be one step, three steps, seven steps ahead of you. And just when you or anyone thinks they've caught up, that's when I'll be right behind you. At no time will anyone be right exactly where I want them to be." He informed, before he leaned close. "So be there, get as close as you or anyone can, because the closer anyone thinks they are, the less they'll actually see." He said, as he pulled his hands back and stood up.

Naruto turned around and walked freely and knelt down to one of the unconscious shinobi and pulled out a key. Ibiki's eyes went wide as he pulled his hands back, only to discover his hands were cuffed to the metal table.

The blond tossed the cuff key onto the metal table, before he turned and left the interrogation room. "I think we can all say it's been an eventful evening. And as much as I'd love to stick around, I'm afraid this is where we part ways." Naruto said, as he closed the door on Ibiki.

Naruto looked at Minato and Anko. "Well, that was certainly something." He said sarcastically, as he glanced around. "Where's my umbrella?" He questioned.

Anko was grinning like a loon, while Minato was closing his eyes and sighing. He wasn't sure if he should be telling this incident to Kushina or not. She would laugh, before he got to the part where he stole a pair of panties.

"Hehe, kid. You must have balls made of literal steel to pull that kind of shit…" Anko said, as she wrapped an arm around the blond. "…I'll get you discharged and get you your girly umbrella." She said, getting a glare from Naruto. His umbrella was not girly.

Minato sighed, before he looked at Ibiki. He'd have to use his pull to get Naruto out of his situation, though most of it seemed to have resolved on itself. ' _…I didn't know how smart Naruto really was…'_ He thought to himself, before he smiled. ' _Ugh, we have to talk about the panties though.'_ He thought, as he rubbed his forehead.


	6. Chapter 6

_I don't own anything_

 **I'm uploading Chapter 6 with Chapter 7**

Naruto, Emily, Mercury and Yūgao stood at the entrance of Konoha. "So…we have to Investigate violent activates at the boarder of Suna and Konoha…great." Naruto said dryly. "…It's going to be so much fun going to a smoldering desert." He commented.

"It's a B-Rank, there's a possibility we'll be running into Genin to Chuunin class Nin." Yūgao informed.

"So we'll be having fun this mission, great!" Mercury said with a mixture of sarcasm and excitement. Sarcasm since it meant they were going to be in actual danger and excitement since he it wasn't a little-bitch mission.

"There's a midway station between Konoha and Suna, it's a place where mercenaries and unaffiliated shinobi go to for jobs." Yūgao informed. "Lately there's been recent activates revolving around some kinda cult, with some of the unaffiliated Shinobi and mercenaries joining that cult." She said.

"A cult, that doesn't sound so good!" Emily said cheerfully.

"Are you sure it's a cult?" Mercury questioned, as he crossed his arms and glanced at the purple haired Jonin.

"Well there are mentions of some sorta God of Pain. We'll be sent to investigate and eliminate those that are causing the violence at the midway station." Yūgao stated.

"Oh, well this sounds like fun." Naruto said with an eye roll.

"You can't complain, since you have that damn umbrella." Mercury said with a frown.

"Well it pays to be prepared." He replied with a smirk, getting a look from the silver-grey haired teen.

"Enough chatter, let's go." Yūgao instructed, before she, Naruto, Mercury and Emily took off in fast blurs into the forest.

A few hours later, where the forest ended and the desert began, four blurs landed. Naruto looked around the sand landscape, with his umbrella over his shoulder blocking the intense sun rays. Emily was squinting, as she looked at the landscape that reflected the sun from the sand. Mercury had his hands in front of his eyes, as he looked around.

Yūgao stepped forward. "Let's go, the midway station is made out of solid sand stone so it's hard to see. But I know where it is." She informed, as the purple haired Jonin moved forward.

"Yeah, let's go _deeper_ into the desert from hell." Mercury said sarcastically. It was fucking hot, and most of the people in Konoha only had to deal with temperatures ranging from thirty to thirty five degrees Celsius, in the desert it was around forty to fifty degrees Celsius. To put it simpler, it was really hot.

"Suck it up, you wuss." Naruto said with a smirk.

"Eh, look at this…" Mercury said, as he pointed to his face and then to his arms. "…I'm not going to survive out there." He informed, referring to his pale skin.

"Oh, you poor-poor thing, do you hear this?" Naruto asked, as he rubbed his thumb and finger together. "It's the world's smallest violin." He informed, getting a glare from the silver-grey haired teen.

"You have that umbrella, why don't you share it?" Mercury questioned.

"Heh, I'm not a sharer." Naruto replied uncaringly.

"That's not very team-friendly." Emily commented, getting a look from the blond.

"I'm all for helping out my team, but not if it involves giving away my stuff." He stated.

"Let's go!" Yūgao announced, revealing she was a dozen meters ahead of them.

"Ugh." Mercury sounded, as the three genin moved forward.

A few minutes later, the four were walking into the midway complex, with Yūgao leading them. As the four moved through the complex, Yūgao glanced to her side and looked at several large armored carters.

"It seems the information was good, those are mercenary battle wagons." Yūgao informed. They were used to carry cargo or large squads of mercenaries/unaffiliated shinobi to other locations.

Naruto looked at them and titled his head. "They're kinda small." He commented.

"Heh, do you have a problem with small things?" Mercury asked with a smirk, getting an eye roll from the blond.

The four stopped at one of the doors leading into the complex, before Yūgao frowned. They should've run into at least several passing Konoha or Suna shinobi.

"This doesn't feel right…" Yūgao said, before she looked at Naruto. "…Listen, you three stay here and guard the entrance into this portion of the garage. If anyone tries to enter or leave, detain them. I'll head over to the local pub and ask around…I know some people there." She informed, before she vanished in a flicker.

"Well…that was interesting." Naruto commented, as he leaned against one of the crates in front of the door.

"What'd you expect?" Mercury asked sarcastically.

"I don't know, not being left behind." The blond replied.

"Don't worry about it, it'll be fine." Emily said happily.

"…Whatever…" Naruto muttered, as he sighed.

A few minutes later, the sound of fighting echoed, causing Naruto, Emily and Mercury to tense, as they moved around the door the sound was coming front. Naruto got on the left side of the door, Mercury was on the right and Emily was sticking to the ceiling.

As the door opened up, several loud thunder-cracks echoed, with some of the walls cracking when projectiles hit them. Several arrows flew out of the door as well, with them impaling some of the cargo crates and walls too.

When the door opened a man fell out and seemed to have arrows in his back. As well as entry wounds but no definable reason as to what caused them. The door seemed to close back up, before the three genin got out of their covers.

"…That was weird…" Mercury muttered, while Naruto narrowed his eyes at the man and noticed a weapon in his hand.

Naruto knelt down and took the weapon out of the dead man's hands and scowled at it. "…A flintlock?" He asked.

Emily narrowed her eyes. "I thought they were only used by civilian-ran prisons." She said.

Naruto looked at the weapon. "Apparently not." He added.

Civilians, since they didn't have the luxury of manipulating Chakra had to rely on weapon quality instead of weapon quantity the Shinobi had. Also since civilians didn't really give a shit about stealth and assassination, they went the other direction and forgone that for more killing power. There were a lot of weapons they came up with. Flintlocks were the more revolutionary weapon.

"It seems that there's a problem here…And I guess we have to solve it." Naruto said with a smirk, as he stood up.

"Whatever gets us to actually doing something, I'm in." Mercury admitted, as he walked forward.

Naruto looked at Emily, to see she was looking down at the dead man with a gleam in her eyes that made the blond a bit uncomfortable. "I'm in too." Emily said with a smile.

The three left the hallway, and were immediately spotted by a mercenary. "Oh shit!" He announced, as he turned around and ran away, only for a thunder-crack to echo, as Naruto shot him in the back of the head.

As the mercenary collapsed, Naruto tossed the now useless flintlock aside. "Kill all our stealth, why don't you?" Mercury asked sarcastically.

"I was in the zone." Naruto replied with a sigh, as the group left the hallway and arrived at a large wide open port, which could probably hold any land vessel. There were crates littered around and the sky was clearly visible from above.

As soon as the three entered the area, several thunder-pop sounds echoed, as well as arrow-bolts flew passed their heads, causing them to go for cover.

Naruto sighed, as he opened his umbrella and poked his head over the cover. "…Okay I'm spotting a guy with a repeating crossbow, three guys with a flintlock rifles and…I see someone up high with a normal bow and arrow." He said, as he pulled his head back into cover.

"Okay what's the plan?!" Emily asked cheerfully, despite the situation.

Naruto stood up, out of cover and leveled his umbrella at the mercenaries and a thundering sound echoed, louder than the flintlocks, before the man wielding the repeating crossbow slammed back into a sandstone wall and collapsed dead.

"We eliminate all opposition, obviously." Naruto said sarcastically, as he hopped out of cover.

"…I hate it when he does shit like this…" Mercury muttered, as he jumped out of cover and attacked the closest mercenary.

Mercury moved towards a mercenary with incredibly fast speeds, before the man realized he was being attacked. As the mercenary turned and leveled the rifle at him, Mercury dropped down and put his hands on the ground, before he kicked his legs up. Mercury wrapped his ankles around the mercenary's neck and twisted himself.

As the mercenary fell the ground, Mercury kicked him in the face, dealing with him.

Naruto appeared in-between the last two flintlock wielding mercenaries. Before they could react, Naruto tossed his umbrella up and grabbed it by its end, and then swiped it at the left mercenary's leg and pulled back, pulling the man's leg out from under him.

As the men fell, Naruto turned and slammed the umbrella down on the man's back. Naruto leaned back, as the right mercenary tried to stab him with the bayonet on the flintlock. He using his free hand, Naruto grabbed onto it and pulled it forward, pulling the mercenary too.

Quickly Naruto hit the mercenary in the throat, before he turned the umbrella and wrapped the hook handle around the back of the man's neck. As he held him steady, Naruto punched him right in the forehead and let the man fall.

Naruto knelt down and picked up the flintlock rifle and leveled the barrel at the mercenary, before he fired. He repeated the process with the other mercenary. Naruto smirked, as his eyes glean with the Fuinjutsu markings on his hands and arms taking on a red hue.

A distance away, standing on top of an elevated platform was a man wielding a bow. He wrapped an explosive note around the tip of the arrow, before he leveled the arrow at the blond. He pulled back on the string and released it, launching the arrow right towards Naruto's head.

Without even looking, Naruto's hand came up and caught the arrow. He turned and looked at the arrow and smirked, while having a 'Please, come on' look on his face. Before he could react, the arrow exploded.

Out from the ground behind the mercenary wielding the bow, Emily appeared with a chakra scalpel in her hand, before she sliced the head straight off of the man's body. She had a scowl on her face, as blood spattered everywhere.

"Oh, fuck…" Naruto said loudly, as he blinked a few times and rubbed his eyes.

"Are you alright?" Mercury asked.

"What?!" Naruto yelled, as he rubbed his ears.

"I said, are you alright?!" Mercury questioned.

"You're going to have to speak up louder, I can't hear you!" Naruto yelled.

"…For God-sakes…" Emily muttered, as her hand was engulfed in a green light, and put that hand on Naruto's ears.

"Oh, thanks." Naruto said with a nod, as he picked up his umbrella.

"I think we should get inside." Mercury admitted, as he looked at a door that led into the compound.

"Good idea, we'll be less open inside." Emily said with a nod.

"…Pfft, that's why I said it." He muttered, as the three entered the complex.

The three moved through the inside of the complex, running into a few more mercenaries, but since they were in such an enclosed space their weapons were useless.

Eventually the three arrived at another open area, which was filled with the mercenaries' battle wagons. As soon as they left the building, they were assaulted by more bolt and flintlock fire.

"Shit, we need more cover." Naruto said, as he realized there were almost no crates to use.

Naruto opened his umbrella and crouched behind it, as he used the kinetic absorption ability it has to protect himself from the attacks. Emily and Mercury moved behind him, before he glanced towards them.

"I'll open up fire upon them, use that chaos as a distraction to move underground Emily and Mercury, move around and use their disorder to our advantage." Naruto instructed, getting nods from the silver-grey haired teen and the emerald eyed girl.

Naruto scowled, as he closed his umbrella and stood up, while resting the entire thing on his forearm. Several oud thunder-cracks echoed, as he fired several .357 round projectiles at the closet mercenaries, as he fired, Mercury vanished in a flicker and Emily went underground.

After a few shots, Naruto walked forward at the four of the mercenaries. They readied their weapons, before he charged. One of the mercenaries leveled a flintlock at him, only for him to grab it and aim it up. Naruto turned and slammed his umbrella into the mercenary at his side, while pulling the flintlock rifle out of the previous mercenary's hands, flipping the man over.

Naruto turned and slammed the butt of the flintlock into the second mercenary's face, sending him flaying back. The blond casually leaned back, avoiding a shot from the third mercenary, before he side-kicked him right in the stomach. The third mercenary was sent back and into a battle wagon, causing the explosive ordinance inside to go off.

The forth mercenary was sent forward from the shockwave of the explosion, but Naruto stuck his foot out and kicked him right in the chest, before he sent him into the ground. Naruto leveled the flintlock right into the man's face and fired, killing the man.

Naruto tossed the flintlock rifle aside, and glanced around and saw Mercury and Emily finishing up their mercenaries.

"That was certainly interesting!" Emily said happily, before the sound of metallic grinding echoed. The ceiling was covered with a large metal construction, as the large door that let cargo and land vehicles inside the complex locked down.

"Hmm, it seems like they've locked the place down." Naruto commented, getting a 'no shit' look from Mercury. "Well, we better find a way to turn that off…" He trailed off, before the sound of loud thumping echoed, causing Naruto, Mercury and Emily to turn.

Out from one of the doors along the wall, a large man walked out. He was completely covered in armor and wielded a giant weapon, with the tip of it giving off a flame.

"What the fuck is with this guy?" Naruto asked as he glanced at Mercury and Emily, before the man launched a torrent of hot flames at the group, causing them to move out of the way.

Mercury looked at Naruto, as they hid behind one of the battle wagons. "Can't you block that stuff with your umbrella?" He questioned.

"Yeah, I'll get right on that." Naruto said sarcastically. His umbrella could absorb the kinetic energy in attacks, not heat. His umbrella was flame retardant, but he didn't want to test the limits of why kind of heat it could take. He wasn't sure if the guy was using some kind of flammable petroleum, napalm or oil. All of those seemed pretty bad.

"You're such a baby." Mercury said.

"I can feel the heat from the flames from around here. I don't feel the need to get closer. Thanks anyway." Naruto replied.

"Ha!" a female voice sounded, causing Naruto and Mercury to poke their heads around the corner of the battle wagon in unison.

Emily was in the process of doing a back flip, with her legs wrapped around the armored man's neck. She used her own velocity and momentum to flip the man over, causing him to drop his flamethrower. In an instant, Emily shoved a chakra scalpel through the man's face.

She stood up and looked towards Naruto and Mercury. "Come on!" She said cheerfully, causing the two to share a glance.

The three moved forward and into the opened door that large man opened up. The three walked through the hallway of the large wall that divided the large garages, before Naruto looked towards the door that led towards the center of the complex.

' _Odds are the controls for the lockdown are at the center of this shithole.'_ Naruto thought, before the area shook, as an explosion went off causing the wall near them to rupture and open up.

Several mercenaries wielding repeating crossbows and flintlocks stormed through the hole and fired upon the genin.

Naruto glanced back at the door that led to the center part of the complex. "Can you guys hold these idiots off, I'll stop the lockdown. Odds are whoever is the dick that's running all of this is probably the one that activated the lockdown to being with." He commented.

"…That's a pretty farfetched assumption." Mercury said dryly.

"Eh, probably. But even if the leader isn't up there, I'll still be able to disengage the lockdown." Naruto replied uncaringly, as he turned around and headed for the door.

Mercury rolled his eyes as he turned and looked at the mercenaries. He ran up to the closest one, as he jumped up and sent a kick to the man's face, creating a bright flash followed by a bang.

Naruto glanced around the room he stood in, before he looked at a small elevator and walked into it. When he stepped inside it, it automatically lifted and headed up. When the elevator stopped, Naruto walked out with a smirk on his face, as he rested his umbrella on his shoulder with it opening up.

At the end of the room were three people. They all wore the same yellow jumpsuit along with gasmasks, as well as Ame headbands.

"Well, you three know you've lost once I've came out of the elevator." Naruto said with a shameless smirk.

"Oh, shut up you, Leaf trash." Kagari replied, as Mubi and Oboro tensed.

"Heh, you know those girls on the posters in your room?" Naruto asked. "Those are the girls I turn down." He said with a cocky smirk.

"I never knew leaf shinobi could be so arrogant." Mubi commented.

"Don't hate me, cause you ain't me." Naruto replied, before Oboro threw several kunai at the blond. As soon as the blades collided with the Naruto, his shattered like glass.

In an instant, Naruto was behind Oboro and slammed the side of his closed umbrella into the side of the Genin's face. As Oboro collapsed, Naruto stabbed the Ame genin in the back of the leg.

Mubi turned and attacked Naruto, only for the blond to block the hit with his sword. He hooked his other arm around the back of Mubi's leg and pulled back, before he stabbed his sword into the Ame Genin's thigh and dragged it back to the Nin's knee.

Mubi yelled as he fell back, before Kagari could cast his haze clones, Naruto hit him in the side of the head with his umbrella. Kagari pulled out a kunai and went to attack, only for the blond to block it with his umbrella and made the attack void.

Naruto stabbed the Ame genin in the chest with his sword, causing Kagari to gasp loudly. He then pulled back and stabbed Kagari in the stomach and then slashed at his leg, causing him to collapse.

Oboro attacked Naruto from behind, but limped with the back of his leg being stabbed. Naruto turned around and wacked the Ame Genin in the side of the head with the handle of his umbrella and turned it, with the hooked handle holding the Nin's neck stead. In an instant Naruto stabbed forward and impaled the Genin's throat with his sword.

Naruto swiped his blade down, getting the blood off his sword before he sheathed it into the umbrella. He rested it on his shoulder and smirked, before he noticed one genin was still alive. As Naruto headed out of the room towards the room that held the controls for the lockdown, he casually leveled his umbrella to the side, more specifically at Mubi and fired the built in gun.

As the cartridge automatically replaced itself, Naruto opened the umbrella and rested it over his shoulder and smirked, while continuing forward.

The blond opened the door to the room and realize it was kinda small, though decent enough for a fight. He glanced around and noticed a girly-looking man with an umbrella strapped to his back, standing near a set of buttons.

Aoi sighed at the appearance of Naruto. "It's so hard to get competent health these days." He commented, as he loosely carried a hilt.

"I agree. Your guys are terrible." Naruto said with a shameless smirk. "You should work a little harder on getting better help." He taunted.

"If that blue-haired bitch didn't force me to take them, I wouldn't have!" Aoi said angrily. "Don't presume because I brought them, that I needed them! As long as I wield this, I'm invulnerable!" He declared, as the hilt he held projected a solid blade of lightning.

"Is that so…" Naruto trailed off, as he used his other hand to grab the hooked hilt of his umbrella, before he twisted it slightly and slowly drew out the blade.

Naruto smirked as he held the sword in his left hand and the umbrella in his right. But the blade itself was gleaming a bit, as it gave of a slight ringing sound. "Then let's test that, shall we?" He asked.

Aoi glared at Naruto. "You pompous little brat!" He yelled, as he slashed down towards the blond, only for Naruto to turn and lean towards the side, causing the glowing yellow blade to pass by. Aoi narrowed his eyes as he began to swing at the blond, only for Naruto to casually lean out of the way, with his umbrella resting over his shoulder.

"Argh!" Aoi sounded, as he slashed horizontally towards the teen.

Naruto turned and slashed his sword at the lighting blade, before he smirked as they cashed. A loud thundering sound echoed, as a shockwave emitted from the two blades. All the windows in the surrounding rooms, along with the walls nearest to the blades cracked, with the upper half of the Raijin no Ken shattering.

' _All the energy…you can't comprehend. I said I sealed all the kinetic energy into the umbrella…no one knows where it goes.'_ Naruto thought. ' _All the days added together as I twirled my umbrella, all the movements I do with it…All of the shots that I fire…All the attacks that I block. All those numbers add up, tens, hundreds, thousands, all multiplying every single moment.'_ He thought, as he stepped back and readied himself. ' _…Gigajoules, Terajoules, even Petajoules of pure kinetic energy…and if the stronger you are, the stronger attack you tried to kill me with, the more I'll turn back on you.'_ He mused with a smirk, as he re-sheathed his sword.

"You…You fucking brat, I'll shove this thing so far down your throat, you'll never smile like that again!" Aoi yelled angrily.

Aoi slashed the partially active lightning blade at Naruto, only for the blond to block the blade with his umbrella.

Just as Aoi and Naruto clashed, lightning sword and umbrella, the blond used his other hand to unsheathed his sword and slash at the Ame Jonin's stomach. Aoi gasped, as his eyes went wide, when all his ribs were shattered as the kinetic energy from the blade exploded into him.

As Aoi stumbled back, Naruto turned and sheathed the blade, before he slammed his umbrella at the Jonin's wrist. In an instant, Naruto leveled the end of the umbrella at Aoi's knee and fired.

"AH!" Aoi sounded, as one of his knee practically exploded.

Naruto turned and unsheathed his sword and slashed the blade at Aoi's shoulder, causing it to shatter. In that same moment, he sheathed the blade and fired the umbrella at the other knee, causing the Jonin to fall to his destroyed knees.

"S-stop…" Aoi forced out, as blood came out of his mouth.

Naruto raised an eyebrow, as he rested his umbrella on his shoulder with it opening up. "Oh?" He sounded.

In an instant Aoi reached back with his working arm and grabbed onto an object attached to his lower back. Aoi pulled out a pistol, causing Naruto to blink a few times. It wasn't a flintlock, it had a cylinder at the base of the barrel.

Aoi pulled the hammer back of the weapon, but before he could fire. Naruto grabbed onto the Jonin's wrist and slammed his elbow into his neck. The blond grabbed the weapon from Aoi's hand, before he kicked the Jonin in the chest.

With Aoi on the ground, Naruto inspected the weapon. "My, oh my…" Naruto said, as he inspected it. "…It seems the civilians are really stepping up their game for killing power, a single-action pistol. Pull the hammer back, creates a spark and…" He said, as he opened the cylinder at the base of the barrel and saw five cartridges inside. "…Hmm, they look similar to my cartridges, if only a bit smaller." Naruto commented, before he closed the cylinder and looked at the weapon.

"Now I'm curious, where did a Shinobi like you…" Naruto began, as he stepped on Aoi's chest. "…Get a weapon like this?" He questioned seriously. He knew Shinobi never used weapons like this. They were too loud, and most prepared Kages, Jonin and possibly a few lucky Chuunin could evade projectiles like this. Of course that's why he hid the weapon in his umbrella, with most people unsuspecting of the hidden weapon.

What was good about these weapons were they were good at killing Shinobi who were unaware of the weapon. They could kill the Shinobi before they heard the gun go off. Along with the fact only the civilians that used flintlocks and weapons similar to that were only in the Land of Snow, the Shinobi-less villages and civilian guarded prisons.

Naruto glanced down at Aoi, before he knelt down and searched him, before he took several bullets from the Jonin and pocketed them. He looked at the wounded Jonin.

"Hah…Hah…AH!" Aoi sounded, as Naruto kicked him in the chest, which was broken from the kinetic charged sword. "S-S-Stop…please…" The Jonin forced out.

"So polite all of the sudden…" Naruto said, as he knelt down and looked at the Ame Jonin. "…I like that." He admitted, as he reached for his umbrella handle and unsheathed his blade. "But I gotta know who this 'Pain' guy is..." Naruto said, as his eyes gleamed red along with the Fuinjutsu symbols along his hands glowing and giving off an intense heat. "…Now…how shall we pass the time?" He asked with a wicked smirk, as he touched the blade of his sword against his cheek.

Mercury and Emily left the hallway, with dozens of either dead or crippled mercenaries in their wake. They stepped out into the nearby garage, before the locks on the large metal door unlocking and the stone the covered the ceiling receded.

"Seems like Naruto found the lockdown thing…" Mercury said dryly, as he looked at the sky. "…and hello to you, burning hot sun." He said sarcastically.

"Of course he would!" Emily said happily. "And you need more sun, perhaps the reason why your hair is that color is because of out not getting enough UV-rays." She informed.

"…I was born with this hair." Mercury said with a frown.

"Well I don't know why you would want people to know you have grey hair, I know I don…" Emily began, before she stopped herself and looked away.

"Huh?" Mercury sounded, as he looked at the emerald eyed girl.

"Hmm?" Emily replied.

"What were you about to say?" He questioned.

"Oh nothing, don't mind me! I'm just a quirky, random girl!" Emily said cheerfully.

"…Right…" Mercury muttered, before he rolled his eyes and crossed his hands behind the back of his neck.

After a few minutes, Emily and Mercury heard the sounds of footsteps. They turned and saw Naruto walked towards them, twirling an umbrella in one hand and holding two, foot long scrolls in his other hand.

"Well this has certainly been fun." Naruto said with a wily smirk on his face, as he met up with the other two.

"What happened?" Mercury asked.

"Not much, but I was able to collect some information on this 'Pain' guy." Naruto admitted.

The three turned when they heard more footsteps, and saw Yūgao walking towards them, walking over the dead mercenaries. She looked down at them, before her brown eyes landed on the three.

"You three seemed to have landed in a bit of trouble." She commented.

"We dealt with them easily." Naruto said with a cock smile on his face.

"Quite." Yūgao said dryly.

"Naruto says he's got some information on this 'Pain' guy." Mercury informed.

"Good…" Yūgao said with a smile, before she looked at the dead mercenaries. "…Whoever it is, must have an access to a lot of money, these people don't look cheap." She informed.

"As well as their weaponry." Naruto added, getting a nod from the purple haired Jonin.

"Come on. Tell me what you know, while we're heading back to Konoha." Yūgao instructed, as she headed for the exit of the midway station, with Naruto, Mercury and Emily following.


	7. Chapter 7

_I don't own anything_

 **I'm uploading this chapter with chapter 6**

In the Hokage tower, Minato was sitting behind a desk, with several other people by his sides. Standing in front of the desk, were a group of four people.

"Ohh, my cute little Tora-chan, I was so worried!" A cubby lady announced, as she crushed a cat. But in actuality she was the fire countries wife, Madam Shijimi.

Boruto was glaring at the cat, as he rubbed the side of his face. Sasuke was sighing, as he looked to the side. Sakura was looking at the cat in sympathy. And Kakashi seemed to have his usual bored look on his face, as he had his hands in his pockets.

"Now, uh, Team Kakashi your next duty is…" Minato began, before the sound of a loud conversation and the door opening up grabbed everyone's attention.

The first person to walk in was an average sized teenage boy, fifteen years old, going on sixteen. He was skinny with messy blond hair and dark-blue eyes. He wore a black long sleeves shirt with orange 'V' shaped stripped patterns along it, with blue tattered jeans and grey shoes. He seemed to be casually twirling a black colored umbrella in his hand.

Next to him was a young woman who was around eighteen years old, going on nineteen. She had long, wavy, messy raven black hair, and her eyes were an intense emerald, which was complimented by the light-purple eye shadow flaring backwards. She wore a purple shirt with a white under-shirt, with a dark purple scarf. She wore dark grey pants and black low-heeled boots.

"You can't walk in!" A chuunin announced towards them.

"Sure we can." Naruto replied with a smirk, before he motioned to himself. "…Look." He finished.

Emily ignored that, as she looked at Naruto. "Like I was saying, how could you forget? I told you that if you mixed medicines, you'll only get sick!" She said without her usual happy tone, there was some genuine worry in her voice.

"I thought it'd work twice as well to be honest." Naruto admitted.

"I specifically told you that it wouldn't work like that!" Emily said, as two more people entered the room with them.

One was a teenage boy a few inches taller than Naruto, while looking around the same age as him. He had silver-grey hair, which was partially slicked back while unkempt at the front, along with similarly colored eyes. He wore a grey and black two-tone partial-zip jacket that covered his upper body, along with similarly themed pants. He also seemed to have rerebraces attached to his jacket, as well as large greaves.

Next to him was a young woman with straight, purple hair reaching down to her waist, brown eyes, and a shade of red lipstick. She wore the standard Jonin outfit, except with more armor and seemed to have a sword strapped to her back.

"I think your memory's slipping!" Emily said with a teasing smile.

"My memory's a mighty fortress, Emily. For which, no fact ever escapes, once committed." Naruto said, as he pointed to the side of his head. "Now, when you tell me boring things, I sent them free immediately. The fortress is overcrowded." He added, getting an endearing smile from Emily.

The sound of a pain filled cat whine echoed, causing Naruto to look at Shijimi holding a cat. "Would you mind if I had a look? I'm great with cats." Naruto said with a charming smile.

Mercury's, Emily's and Yūgao's eyes went wide as they tried to interfere, knowing him. "Sure." Shinjimi replied, as she handed the irritated cat to the blond.

Naruto held the cat by its chest with its arms over his hands, and brought Tora's face a few inches from his own. "Uh-huh…" Naruto sounded, as the cat meowed. "Oh, is that so?" He said, before it meowed again. "Alright then." He said, as he knelt down and let go of the cat, before it ran off again.

Boruto, Sasuke and Sakura groaned. "What!? Why did you do that?!" Shinjimi demanded. "I thought you said you were good with cats!" She yelled.

"…I did." Naruto said, as he twirled his umbrella with his left hand and had his right one in his pocket. "…She wanted freedom." He informed with a shrug, as he watched the lady pass him. ' _Weirdo.'_ He thought dryly.

Yūgao stepped forward and bowed her head towards Kakashi and Minato. "Hokage-sama…" She said respectfully, getting an eye roll from Naruto.

"No one likes a kiss ass." Naruto commented, getting an annoyed look from Yūgao.

"…The mission was a success." Yūgao informed, as she placed a scroll on the desk in front of Minato.

"Yeah, those cultists were pretty stupid. And they were such little bitches too…" Naruto said, with an eye roll. "…And that Jonin, 'Oh, please don't hurt me', honestly, he cried." The blond said with a shake of his head. "I was honestly a bit embarrassed for him." He commented.

"You…got the information out of a Jonin?" Minato asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, and he was a little bitch." Naruto replied, before he shrugged. "We were able to get some decent information on their God, it was interesting…I wish I had a cult of people dedicated to me." He said, as he crossed his arms and pouted to himself, only for Yūgao to slap him upside the head.

"Ow!" Naruto sounded with annoyance, before he noticed she was staring daggers at him. "Ugh, too soon?" He asked with a shameless smirk.

"What was your mission?" Boruto asked, as he looked at the other blond.

Mercury, Emily and Yūgao all looked at Boruto, before they looked at Naruto, and then back to the younger blond. "…Holy-similar." Mercury commented.

Naruto gave Mercury a look. "Don't be stupid, we look nothing alike…I mean, look at that hair." He said, motioning to Boruto's hair.

"What's wrong with my hair?" Boruto asked with narrowed eyes.

"I could write a report on it." Naruto replied with a smirk, before he opened his umbrella and rested it on his shoulder.

"Well at least I don't look like I just got up out of my bed and thought, 'huh, I don't want to fix this!'" Boruto replied.

"Oh, you must be some sorta psychic…Because you're annoying and intrude on other people's business." Naruto said. "And for your information, our mission was a B-Ranked one, where we had to deal with cults…" He said, putting a finger up. "…enemy Genin…" He listed and put another finger up. "…An enemy Jonin…And mercenaries armed with all sorts of neat weapons." Naruto boasted with a shameless smile.

"What?! How come he gets to do B-Ranks, when I can only do D-Ranks!?" Boruto asked, as he looked at Minato.

"Isn't it obvious?" Naruto asked with a smirk. "It's because I'm more competent than you are, as well as just being better really." He said.

"Ahem?" Mercury sounded.

"Sorry, sorry, _we_ are more competent and just well around better." Naruto corrected, before Yūgao hit him upside the head. "Ow!" He sounded with annoyance.

"Quit being arrogant, especially in front of Hokage-sama." Yūgao sighed out.

"Hey, it ain't arrogance, its confidence." Naruto replied with a smirk.

"I don't care, it's off putting. Honestly, how are you going to get a girlfriend or something, if you act like that?" Yūgao questioned.

"Tsk." Naruto sounded, as he glanced off and scowled.

Yūgao rolled her eyes, before she looked at Minato. "Everything we have found is in the report." She informed.

"I see. You're free to leave…Unless you want another mission." Minato said, as he looked through a few scrolls. "There's a C-Rank mission, it's a protection mission of a certain individual." He said.

"N…" Yūgao began, only for Naruto to step forward.

"Is it someone important? A Feudal lord? A princess? A daughter of a feudal lord around my age, who is also hot?" Naruto asked curiously.

Minato rolled his eyes. "I'll introduce him…Hey, will you come in here?" He asked loudly, before the door opened up.

An old man, holding a bottle of liquor walked in and stumbled around. "What's this? They're all a bunch of super brats. Especially the short one with that girly umbrella, are you really a ninja!?" He asked.

Naruto blinked a few times, before he looked at his umbrella and then back to the old man. "…Hmm…Yeah, Sensei was about to say 'No, thanks', if we could forget about this…that'd be great." He said dryly, as he closed his umbrella and held it at its center of mass.

"I am the super expert bridge builder, Tazuna. I expect you to provide me super protection until I get back to my country and complete me bridge." He looked at the team.

Naruto smirked, as he walked up towards the old man and stopped when they were a foot from each other. "Oh you poor thing…" He began, as his eyes gleamed and the Fuinjutsu sigils on the palm of his hand gleaned a dark red, while he reached up and condescendingly patted Tazuna's cheek. "…You should've thought about it, before you insulted us. Good luck finding someone that will protect you." Naruto said imperiously.

"You can't talk to me like that!" Tazuna said with a scowl. "I'm your client!" He stated.

"Hmm, no, no you're not." Naruto said with a wily smirk, as he pulled his hand back and the sigils on his palm gleaned a darker red, before a ball of boiling hot scarlet fire formed. "No one except Mercury can call my umbrella girly; he's a dick like that. Anyone else, well…" He trailed off, as he leaned close and Tazuna felt a primal fear grip his heart, like he was talking to the Devil himself. "…I hope you lose yourself, in that drunk-filled insanity of yours." Naruto said vindictively, as he stepped back.

Naruto smirked and walked past the frozen Tazuna, before he opened his umbrella and rest it on his shoulder.

Mercury shook his head and chuckled to himself, as he walked past Tazuna, with Emily. "Sorry about that, Hokage-sama. Naruto isn't one to take insults well." Yūgao apologized, as she bowed towards Minato.

Naruto, Mercury and Emily walked through the village, with the blond resting his umbrella over his shoulder. "You know, it wasn't really polite to talk to that old man like that!" Emily stated.

"Hey, when have I ever cared about being polite?" Naruto asked rhetorically.

"Well, when you want to get the attention of a girl, want something in general, or when you want to mislead people." Mercury listed.

"…It was a rhetorical question." The blond said with a scowl.

"And I gave you a rhetorical answer." Mercury said, before he sighed.

"That was stupid." Naruto commented.

"Eh, it wasn't my best." The silver-grey haired teen admitted.

After a few minutes, Naruto stopped and glanced at Mercury and Emily. "I'll be heading off now, Emily can we meet up later?" He asked curiously.

Emily tilted her head, before she gave him a happy smile. "Sorry, I'm not interested in a date." She admitted.

Naruto rolled his eyes. "No not that. I have a need for your expertise." He informed. Emily raised an eyebrow, before she smiled.

"Alright-y then! Meet you latter!" Emily said happily, as she walked off.

Naruto glanced at Mercury. "Don't miss me." He said with a mocking smile.

"Tut." Mercury sounded, as he crossed his arms behind his head and gave Naruto a condescending look. "You're such a tool." He commented. "Umph!" He sounded, as he doubled over, when Naruto jabbed him in the stomach with his umbrella. "…Worth it." Mercury muttered.

Naruto stepped back and opened his umbrella and rested it on his shoulder, before he turned around and walked off. Mercury rubbed his stomach and stood back up. ' _Geez, tough crowd.'_ He thought dryly.

A few minutes later, Naruto arrived at his apartment. He glanced to his sides and noticed no one was around, before he entered his place. Naruto closed his umbrella and placed it down on a table, before he stepped back and leaned on that same table.

He reached to his back pocket and pulled out a scroll, before he opened it up. Naruto channeled chakra into the scroll and unsealed the object that was inside it. It was the single-action revolver pistol he scavenged off the Jonin in at the Midway station.

"This is an interesting design. It seems the non-shinobi have stepped up their game." Naruto commented with a scowl. "I guess it should be expected. It is an undeniable and may I say a fundamental quality of man, that when faced with the prospect of extinction, every alternative is preferable." He said, looking at the weapon.

It was obvious the Shinobi were the main power in the world. They grossly and almost comically overpowered any normal human. "The oldest and strongest emotion of mankind is fear, and the oldest and strongest kind of fear is fear of the unknown." Naruto said with a frown, looking at the revolver. "With that fear, with that motivation, the normal humans have done what they've done best. And adapted, and made newer weapons. Oh my, to think they progress this far. " He said, looking at the weapon.

Naruto looked at the weapon and the thirteen bullets he was able to get off The Jonin. He'd never seen this kind of design of weapon or bullet. The bullets seemed to be silver in color. Naruto raised an eyebrow at the weapon and ammo, before he glanced at the umbrella.

He looked back at the thirteen bullets and the revolver. ' _I could modify this with my own personal touch.'_ Naruto thought with a smirk. ' _I wonder if I could enhance the bullets. So it could kill anyone it hits. But what could I do to it, so it would kill anyone it hits. Of course it'd be useless to anyone who can dodge it.'_ He noted. ' _But what could be hit that instantly kills someone?'_ He asked himself, before he leaned back and looked up at the ceiling.

"The brain obviously, but that's such a small scope of what could be hit, or even the heart." Naruto commented and sighed. "What can be hit anywhere in the body and still have the same effect of killing?" He asked himself.

Naruto scowled and glanced down at himself. "…The soul?" He said unsure. He blinked a few times, before he pushed himself off the table and smirked. "That's perfect!" He said in revelation, before he groaned. "…Now, how exactly do I kill a soul?" Naruto asked himself.

He looked around and glanced at a lightbulb in his apartment. "…I could over power it. Logically if you over power it enough, it could become unstable and explode." Naruto planned, as he nodded to himself. "But…how do I overpower a soul?" He asked himself, before he rolled his eyes. "Pfft, what about the giant as fucking spirit half of one of the strongest beings on the planet." He said dryly.

Naruto looked at the bullets, before he looked down at his stomach. "…That reminds me that I need to check up on this thing." He said uncaringly, as he stepped back and sat down on his chair.

After a few seconds, Naruto closed his eyes and leaned his head back. "Alright, one, two…one, two." He muttered, as he took a few breathes.

The sound of rushing waves assaulted Naruto's ears, causing the blond to open his eyes. He looked around and noticed he was standing on the water of an almost endless sea. He turned to his side and looked forward.

In front of him was a titanic structure floating on top of the water. It was a large city resembling a giant snowflake-shaped platform dotted with skyscrapers. The majority of the taller buildings were located on the central area of the platform, while the smaller ones are situated along the edges of the six piers. The largest of the buildings were located in the exact center of the city.

Naruto looked at the tallest building in the center of the structure. He looked down at the water he stood on and saw it was dark blue, while the water in between the piers of the structure were dark crimson in color.

"Hmm…So, that's where you are." Naruto said with a frown, as he looked at the city structure.

In the distance, Naruto looked towards the endless sea, while he seemed to appear on the tallest building of the city structure. Naruto turned around and entered the building, before he entered an elevator.

Naruto hummed to himself, as the elevator descended. He glanced up and around, as the elevator just kept going down. ' _…How long will this take?'_ He thought, before the elevator opened up.

The teen stepped forward and glanced around, before he looked at the giant room he was in. The room was darkly lite, being illuminated by the object in the center. It was a giant cubic prison cell. The cell itself was of an unusual design, consisting of horizontal bars for walls and a powerful energy field between them.

Naruto stepped forward and looked at the creature inside the cubic cell; it was a giant fox like creature with dark orange colored fur, almost to the point where it almost looked grey.

"Huh, well that's certainly interesting." Naruto said dryly, looking up at the giant fox.

"Yes, I agree." A familiar voice said, causing Naruto to turn to his side. Standing next to Naruto was…Naruto, except he gave off a darker presence, and seemed to project large amounts of confidence.

"What're you supposed to be? My conscious?" Naruto asked sarcastically.

"Tut, if only you were that interesting." The double replied uncaringly.

"Heh, so what? You're my darker half?" Naruto asked rhetorically.

"You could say something like that." The double said with a nod.

"Well, this isn't cliché at all." Naruto said with an eye roll.

"Tell me about it, I'm your darker half." The double stated.

"So what? You want me to go around killing babies now?" The blond asked mockingly.

"No, why would I want that? I'm you." Naruto's darker half replied. "But if you'd listen to me. You'd undoubtedly get laid more." He added.

"Really?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, ask your mother." The dark half said with a smirk.

"Ah, there's that grade-school zip. I missed it." Naruto said with a shake of his head. He had to deal with Mercury's, but now this. "Now what is it you want?" He asked with a sigh.

"You're planning on using this guy's chakra to power those bullets." The double said with a shrug. "I gotta say. It's not going to be that easy." He informed.

"When is anything worth getting, easy?" Naruto replied.

"Eh, true." The darker half said with a shrug.

"Well, as much as I love talking to myself, it does wonders on my state of mind, this conversation is over." Naruto said, as he lifted his hand up and snapped his finger, before a smaller cubic prison cell around the darker half.

"…What's this?" The darker half asked with a sigh, not even being angry about it.

"Sorry about this, but I can't let another handsome devil like me running around." Naruto said with a smirk. "You're exceptional good looks aren't going to protect you. I have to change you up a bit." He said with a shrug.

"What're you going to do, turn me to a girl?" The darker half asked with an eye roll.

Naruto gave him a look, before he titled his head to the side. "Hmm…Na." He replied. He reached up and formed ink, before he snapped his fingers. The ink moved itself and formed a large Fuinjutsu sigil around the cubic prison. He knelt down and willed his chakra into the sigil, causing the Fuinjutsu mark to glean and dim.

"Ugh, when I get out of this, I'm going to enjoy…" The darker half began.

"Really, this? Who writes your stuff? A marshmallow?" Naruto asked dryly, as he looked at his double. "You'll get your time, shut up for now." He said uncaringly, as he stepped towards the giant cage.

Naruto looked through the cell, to see the Kyūbi was crouching down with its red eyes glaring at him. "Well, hello there." He said with a grin, causing the creature to narrow its eyes at him. "…You know, that last time someone looked at me like that, I got laid." He said mockingly.

The Kyūbi moved back and growled at Naruto, before it opened its maw wide, and formed a black sphere of energy. Naruto looked at the energy in a form of awe, as black and white balls of energy formed into a giant black sphere.

'… _That…is…'_ Naruto thought in surprise. The power that was being made into that, was thrilling. The power itself wasn't large. It had the same scope as a Jonin in terms of power. But the _depth_ of it, it was far deeper and more pure than anything he'd ever felt.

Naruto's eyes darted to the black and white orbs of energy. He felt that one of them gave off a more positive charge, while the other ones gave off a negative charge of energy. He observed with almost pure curiosity, watching the dark sphere formed.

The black sphere compressed and the dark Kyūbi at the orb, before it spat it up and blasted it at the blond teen. Naruto actually stepped back, before the attack collided with the large cell bars, creating a blinding flash.

As the light dimmed, Naruto moved his hand away from his face and opened his eyes. He saw the large cubic cell seemed almost entirely unaffected. Naruto stepped back and looked up towards the cell and the creature inside it.

"Well, you sure have quite the temper." Naruto said dryly, looking at the Kyūbi.

" **Leave."** The Kyūbi said bitterly, as it laid down and glared at the blond.

Naruto smirked, as he tilted his head to the side. "…Make me." He said.

" **Impudent little brat."** The darker spiritual half of Kyūbi said with narrowed eyes.

"What's the matter? Cowardly Lion got your tongue?" Naruto asked with a wily smirk on his face, causing the Kyūbi to growl.

" **If you don't let me out…"** The Kyūbi began with a growl.

"Yes, yes, you'll rip me a cornucopia of orifices." Naruto said uncaringly, as he stepped back and looked at the large prison. "Hmm, now what to do?" He asked aimlessly.

" **You could release me."** The giant fox stated.

"Oh? Why would I do that?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow.

" **Because…I know who your family is."** Kyūbi said, as it leaned close towards the cell bars. " **Think about it? You're family. You can finally learn where you come from, who they are. You can never be alone again, and you'll be able to have people that sympathize with your problems.** " It said.

Naruto sniffed, as he rubbed his eyes. "M-my, Family, I won't be…alone." He said, before he looked at the giant fox and smirked, and then began to laugh. "Haha, sorry. Your freedom for my family, is that right?" Naruto asked with a shameless smile, causing Kyūbi to tilt its head.

"I've got to give you credit for thinking outside the box on that one, but truth is, I couldn't care less about my family." Naruto replied with a shrug.

" **Huh?"** The Kyūbi sounded unsure.

"Yeah. They're either 1.) dead…" Naruto said, putting a finger up. "2.) Abandoned me, or 3.) Gave me up." He listed. "So if they're dead, well, knowing who they are is really pointless. Knowing who they were wouldn't really affect me on any level. If they abandoned me, well, fuck them. If they gave me up…fuck them too." He said uncaringly. "Honestly, who and what they are is entirely irrelevant to my life. I've never needed them up until now, why would I need them after this?" He asked rhetorically.

" **Hmm…You're a different human."** Kyūbi commented.

"Well I am one of a kind." Naruto said with a wily smirk.

" **What if, your family gave you up, to protect you?"** Kyūbi asked curiously.

"Then they made a mistake." The teen replied.

" **Humans are known to make many mistakes."** The large fox said.

"Mistakes are as serious as the results they cause." Naruto said with a scowl, before he rolled his eyes. "Besides, what are you, a therapist? If I wanted that, I'd talk to the handsome devil over there." He said, motioning to his dark duplicate a distance away.

Naruto looked at the large fox, before he titled his head. "I'm going to borrow some of your chakra to create a super weapon, that'll destroy people's souls. So, wanna contribute to it?" He asked, before he looked around. "Because, I'm sure that all this activate you're doing is energy consuming and all, but I only need a bit." He admitted.

"… **My answer wouldn't change anything, would it?"** The Kyūbi stated.

"Eh, probably not." Naruto said with a shrug, as he looked at the giant fox. "It'll just make you feel better if you said yes." He commented, causing the giant fox to groan and rest its head.

"… **What'd you want?"** Kyūbi questioned.

"Nothing really." Naruto said uncaringly. "I just want to have some fun in life. I just need some of your energy to make some bullets, which would have some real killing power if someone gets really annoying." He stated. He had no idea what kind of abilities people outside of the village, if there were people who were incredibly strong and he needed to take them out. He wanted a weapon that was a one-shot-kill type of deal.

Kyūbi narrowed his eyes, as he looked at his container. " **What is the weapon you want?"** He questioned. He wanted to know if it involved controlling him and using him as 'the weapon'. It was one of the main reasons why he hated the human race.

"Hmm, well I was thinking of placing a seal on here and a seal on the bullets." Naruto said with a frown, as he held his hands up and tried to motion what he was planning to do. "When I fire the weapon, the seal on the bullet would get a steady amount of your spiritual energy. When it collides with the enemy, it'll inject that pure spiritual energy into their soul until it violently explodes." He planned.

Kyūbi looked at him with an open mouth, as he looked a bit stunned. ' _…What the fuck?'_ He thought. That wasn't even remotely close to what he thought it'd be.

"Yeah, so, wanna give me a bit of your chakra so I can get right on that?" Naruto asked with a smirk.

" **You are a weird human."** Kyūbi commented.

"Weird works for me." He replied with a shrug. "So, is that a yes or a no, on the whole chakra loan thing?" Naruto questioned.

"… **I don't care…"** The fox sighed out, as it stood up and turned around, facing away from the blond.

Naruto had a smirk as he stepped forward and held a hand up, causing ink to form. He reached out and put a hand on the cubic prison, causing the ink to shift and form on the metal bar. The ink formed a circle with a cross in the center, with the cross having all four of its ends reaching the edge of the circle.

The teen stepped back, before he turned around and headed back to the elevator of the large room. Naruto cast a glance at his duplicate trapped in the cell, before he entered the elevator with the doors closing.

Naruto's eyes opened as he looked around his apartment again. He sighed as he stood up. The sound of a birds nasally calling caused him to scowl and glance to his side. Naruto raised an eyebrow, as he saw a bird almost a foot and a half long, tail to beak, with its tail being almost half of the bird's length. The bird was black with white shoulders, a white belly, and had iridescent dark blue-green wings and tail.

"Huh?" Naruto sounded, as he looked at the on his windowsill and saw the magpie sitting on it. "Well, hello there." He said, as he stepped forward and stopped for a moment. ' _…Perhaps you could help me.'_ He thought with a shameless smile, as he reached out and grabbed onto the bird before it could fly away.

"Oh, there, there." He said, holding the bird.

Naruto walked over to his table, before he pulled out an ink bottle and with one hand, he began to draw a large complex Fuinjutsu seal on a large canvas. After a few minutes and painting a large Fuinjutsu sigil on the canvas, he put the magpie in the center of the canvas.

With one hand, he held the bird in place and put his other hand on the Fuinjutsu complex. He channeled chakra into the complex, before they seemed to come alive and crawl up the bird. Naruto let go of the bird, letting the Fuinjutsu complex move up the bird, before red tribal-like symbols seemed to form on the black parts of the bird's feathers. The Fuinjutsu complex looked similar to the one he surrounded the one he formed around his darker half.

Naruto stepped back, as the bird ruffled its feathers. "There, now I don't have to worry about you trying to do some cliché thing and tempting me, or taking over my body." He said dryly, as he held his hand out. The bird turned and faced Naruto, before it chirped and flew over and landed on his hand.

"My dark half is gone know; only I can be in control. Who else would banter?" Naruto asked quietly, as he rubbed the bird's neck. "You're done, you're gone know. You'll be my minion and my opposite, Oturan." He said seriously, before he lifted his hand up.

' _As long as I live, you can't die.'_ Naruto thought with a frown. ' _Your intelligence is matched by mine, but you'll only listen to me. And help me further.'_ He noted.

The magpie flapped its wings, before it flew up and landed on the table next to the revolver. Naruto glanced at the bird, before he walked over to the table and looked at the bullets. "I guess I better get started on modifying this thing." He said, looking at the revolver.


End file.
